<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Loves Vegeta by Zipporah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026824">Everybody Loves Vegeta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipporah/pseuds/Zipporah'>Zipporah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zipporah/pseuds/Zipporah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>怪盗贝吉塔想要脱离犯罪团伙单飞，但弗利萨再次集结一路好手要在沙鲁的拍卖行大干一场，同时布玛所在的警方也盯上了贝吉塔，他能否逃出生天？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 金三角</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关于作案，你首先需要知道的是，凡有所耳闻的都是败笔，只有悬而未决才意味着胜利。<br/>
——弗.</p><p> </p><p class="p1">城市在喧嚣中呼吸，华灯初上的高楼反衬下，夜空黯淡无光，5月30日注定是西都老少难以入眠的一晚，在最近的半年里，第三次如此。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">沿着日夜默默流淌过西都、将其一分为二的琉璜河东岸矗立着象征城市繁荣的标志建筑群——被称为“金三角”的金融贸易区，它在高空俯视图上的形状、夜晚熠熠生光的色泽、以及存在的意义，三者共同赋予了这样一个名字，头一次来西都的人如果迷路了，只要踮起脚望一望金三角之巅——琉森塔的位置，便可找回东南西北。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">然而近些日子，另一个“金三角”却使这片区域里人人自危起来，那些平日里高速行走、频率精准得和节拍器一样的白领们开始学会放慢脚步，而银行家、酒店老板、写字楼门卫和西都一半数量的警力却绷紧了神经。“金三角”8天前第一次出现在离琉森塔不远处的Z道路南段，富丽堂皇的裴丽尔酒店一楼大厅内，第一个发现它的清洁工吓得大叫了一声。初步结论是恶作剧，用的是街头艺术最寻常的彩喷，给乳白色大理石地面裱上了三角形金边，摄像头捕捉到一个蒙面的黑影，身着紧身衣，灵活地移动脚步喷出三角形，并在墙角边的柱子前稍作停留。警方找到那根柱子后立刻推翻了恶作剧的结论，因为上面留了这么句话，自上而下，也是歪歪扭扭的喷漆——</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“两天后 3 p.m. BOOM ！”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">警方连续搜查了两天，在5月24日中午12点做出了最明智的选择，也是唯一的选择——把酒店全部人员清空。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">两天后的下午3点整，在西都人民的万众瞩目中——不论是电视机前的、隔岸观望的，抑或就挤在裴丽尔酒店几百米开外贴着警戒带的，在所有路人、合伙人、清洁工、警卫、驻场记者内心忐忑不安的数秒声中——3、2、1——</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“轰—— 轰——轰—— 轰——” 爆破声富有节奏地响起，挨着楼层一路往上飞窜。于是围观的人群个个张大了嘴，眼睁睁看着支离的桦木家具、撕碎的窗帘、化为粉齑的LED平板从裴丽尔酒店那些配有落地窗的房间里被弹射到马路上。事后酒店实际拥有人不顾警方阻拦直接冲进建筑物内，经过一番仔细检查后发现什么都没少——至少警方的笔录上是这么写的，“货币资金或其等价物并未发现失踪”——还能少什么呢？那些被炸得面目全非的房间，以及一家五星级酒店“安全、舒适”的名誉。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">目睹整个过程的人们还在揣测案犯是个具有极端反社会倾向的暴力分子时，这个疯子就在布满警力的“金三角”选好了他的下一个目标——5月27日，6 p.m.，即前一次爆炸往后数3天，爆炸时间则往后推3小时，地点是假日百货。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">即使是最精明的谈判专家也无从下手——没有人质，案犯提前发起警告；没得商量，对方压根不予回应；没有应对措施，探测器就是对炸药没反应。警方只能从摄像头里目测出黑影模糊的身高和年龄：170-175cm，20-35岁之间。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">两天后，假日百货不出所料定时起爆，爆炸威力不大，甚至没撼动商场外招财的两头金牛。东西仍是一样不少，除了那些被炸药破坏掉的。和上一次爆破后不同的是，一名第一时间冲进去的女警官搜集到一样证据——一条只剩半截的老鼠尾巴。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">警方刚开始有些眉目，作案犯却像做加法那样计算爆破日期、时间，有条不紊地踩着鼓点。假日百货被炸飞的水泥灰飘零到路人头顶上，多数人拍了拍被弄脏的头发、肩膀，祈祷下一个不要轮到自己，尔后诚惶诚恐地钻进各自的水泥森林里继续金三角里的工作。然而正如俗语所说的，事情总是接二连三地发生。次日，5月28日的清晨在迷雾中升起，一起升起的还有穆法银行玻璃门外的卷帘铁栅栏，隔着门，玄色大堂地面中央的金色三角亮得扎眼。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“两天后 9 p.m.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">银行保安手握对讲机一字不差传达案犯的原话，头冒冷汗，听见另一头话机员愤愤啐了句“见鬼了！”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">5月30日晚8点50分，以穆法银行为圆心，半径200米外密密麻麻部署了警力，红灯蓝光在黑夜中交替闪烁，看不见的巷子里黑洞洞的狙击枪口齐齐指向这栋建筑物。“不能再让嚣张下去了！”上头放狠话了，警员们交头接耳，今晚非捉住案犯不可。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">离预定起爆时间还剩10分钟不到，一双黑色手套熟练操纵激光枪切割金库大门，护目镜后的呼吸缓慢而平静，隔着“兹兹”飞溅的电光火花，入耳式通讯器隐约发出些微弱的响声，黑色人影专注于手头的活儿，直到370mm的库门上呈现出一个完整的、边缘冒着红光的圆。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“看到新闻了么？那个条子，绿发的女人。”通讯器里传出一个低嗓门男人的声音。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“嗯。”黑影打开一边的工具箱。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“不一般啊，这回是不是有点悬……”低嗓门更深地沉了下去。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“废话少说。” 黑手套从工具箱里拿起吸盘，贴在刚划好的圆上抽出空气，边转动边拖出一段钢柱轻放在脚边。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“哎……我的小老鼠们还听话不？”那一头声音扬起了语调。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“今晚不用了。”黑影身材精悍，敏捷地钻入切出的洞中。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">很快，几根金条隔着库门从洞中悄无声息滑到门外，在漆黑的夜里泛出诱人的银光。黑影并不贪心，金条刚够塞满工具箱剩下的空间，做完这些后他低声冲领口的麦克风道了句：“码头见，爆破狂。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">9点，电子表准时发出“嘀嘀嘀”的报时音，携带它的警察抹了把头上的汗，预期的爆炸并未如期而至。这一次误点了？还是再等等？负责此案的警长打开对讲机，犹豫是否要下令进入穆法银行。所有人依旧在屏息中默默数秒，5秒、10秒……1分钟过去了，什么都没发生。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">大约5分钟后，警长松了口，防爆小组全副武装打头阵冲入，尾随的是几名警察，巡逻车开入隔离带把银行围得水泄不通，狙击手仍在原位待命。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">最先进去的防爆小组迅速找到了几块缠满电线的装置，分布在大厅、柜台后、警卫室，而且各个楼层都有那么几个，上面几排红灯一闪一闪，因此容易辨认，每块还捆了只手机，应该是靠远程遥控。确认炸弹的方位后，小组长分散组员去逐一解除引线，他自己开始工作后却发现，这些装置还会时不时放出些烟雾，不出片刻银行上下笼罩在一片迷雾和黑暗的双重掩护中，要是他们在拆除炸弹的时候被案犯袭击可就不是什么好事了。这时候防爆小组突然察觉到他们除了顶灯还漏带了一件工具——红外线夜视仪，至于局里配不配得起则是另一码事了。在警员们依靠夜视仪上下搜寻案犯踪影的那会儿，迷雾和引爆装置却把防爆小组拆散开，没意识到这点的人还在专注于拆掉连接手机的引线，而意识到这点的人开始惊惧不安地在迷雾中呼喊队友的名字。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">半小时后，警员和防爆小组陆续撤出，爆炸物已全部解除，银行金库被窃，损失2000盎司金条，约合330万美金，案犯携带62公斤赃物潜逃，行踪不明。狙击手全方位监视，也并未发现有可疑人员进入或离开银行，警方虽然费解，但也一筹莫展。警察和围观群众纷纷交头接耳，猜测其中的隐情，这些人当中，也包括那位发现蛛丝马迹的女探员，和她的好搭档。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“我们该庆幸今晚没放烟火。”黑发男探员从警车里拿出两杯热饮，把一杯递给绿发女人。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“这么说你错过了最绚丽的部分。”女人灌了一口下肚。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“你又全明白了？怎么也不给警长大人提个醒？”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“除非他给咱们提薪，”女人白了他一眼，“显然是逃走了，你看看，都过半小时了，给我都足够去逛两条街了！”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“哟~布玛大侦探，愿闻其详。”夜风起，男人目不转睛看着女人的长发起舞。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“很显然，之前的两次都是虚张声势，亲爱的乐平医生，”叫布玛的女人扑闪了两下亮晶晶的眸子，“可是很奏效，因为前两次的事，大家都以为这次也一样，银行会准时起爆。可惜的是这次没有，而且对方得手了，他，或者他们，目的是金条。为了这些金条策划很早就开始了。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">闻言，探员乐平皱起了眉，“可案犯是怎么逃走的？还带了62公斤的黄金？”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“这我就不知道了，”女人耸耸肩，“大概是找准了什么狙击手的死角溜走了。哎~没戏了，我们走吧，送我回家。”说罢一头钻进警车里，黑发男人隔空吹了声口哨，显然在感叹运气不佳，“砰”地关上车门驶离了现场。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">月色在琉璜河上铺满了碎银，来往的船只破开黑色水面，驶向黎明。“金三角”日夜繁忙的码头口，一艘渡轮卸下一批乘客，又载上另一批，正待离岸。乘客里一些是长年的摆渡客，往返于琉璜河的两岸，另一些则很少乘渡轮，这类人常见于船头或舱外，陶醉在滨江两岸的华美夜景里，对五彩高楼指指点点。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">船尾有个人从渡轮离岸后就一直待在那儿，随身带了一个长方形大布袋，袋口被扎得严严实实，细听会发觉袋里传出些吱吱喳喳的声响。借着月色可以看清这是个高高壮壮的男人，咖啡色风衣领口倒竖，留着一头长发，却没有丝毫艺术家气质。不像其他人，他既没在看江水，也没在看高楼，却是低头在看表，而且频率越来越快，这让他显得有些急躁。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">船开出百米后，他开始颤颤巍巍夹起一支烟，上下模着口袋找打火机。这时候有个黑影从船舱里慢慢踱到他背后。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“火在这儿。”只听得“咔嚓”一声，一团小火苗在长发男人侧身燃起，同时照亮了来者的面目。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“MD ！你可让我好等啊，贝吉塔！”高个儿男人顿时一脸惊喜，却也不忘压低嗓门。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“喏，全在这儿，今晚去喝一杯，怎么样？”小个子给那支烟点上火后，把一只工具箱放在脚尖前，他这么做后，如释重负地长舒了一口气。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“必须的！这玩意儿可是个……体……力……活啊——”风衣男试着提了提箱子，不觉有些手抖。“说说，你怎么把这个大家伙带过来的？那儿到码头可有段路呐！”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“说出来不就没意思了么~”小个子咧开一个坏笑。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">拗不过长发男人一脸的乞求相，贝吉塔开始用一种很隐晦、短促的方式娓娓道来。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“你做的老鼠炸弹确实很好用，我是指前两次，这次不行，他们布下太多眼线，引不开。所以我模糊他们的视线，趁乱变成其中一个，那个被掉包的可怜虫现在还躺在厕所里。那时候我听见有人喊：„都恩！都恩！‟，都恩是谁呢？没人回答，我就知道是在喊我了。拆弹部队警觉性不高，我早和你说了。人在慌乱时候很容易脸盲，所以我就这么混出来，没人注意到。唯一有些困难的是这个箱子，我必须始终装作轻松地提着它，直到我好不容易扔掉那身行头，跳上一辆出租车为止。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“老天！你倒是带了多少出来？”高个子听完后有些发愣。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">贝吉塔伸出了一只手，“单是这一次，就够我们快乐一辈子，想想吧，拉蒂兹！”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“真ТMD贪心！”高个儿男人险些蹦起来，因为过度兴奋而神采奕奕，“算了，也不枉我们布下这么大的套。”他转念想了想又忍不住发笑：“你说你，这算哪门子魔术师，还不是堕落成窃贼一个！”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“窃贼里的精英。”小个子斜了拉蒂兹一眼，一本正经地补充道。“绝对比给耗子绑炸药来得强。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“没我你干得了这么大一票？哈哈，我该说什么呢，真精彩！太美妙了！MD ！我还担心你落手了赶不上这趟船！真TM白担心了！前些天电视里他们还放了监控录像，你倒是一点都不怕被认出来？”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“担心个P ！要怎么认？给全城的人蒙上脸穿上紧身衣？再把侧写录入到数据库里做比对？”说着，小个子不高兴地用脚尖踢了踢工具箱。</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“那倒不是，就是我一眼就认出来是你……嗯……可能比真人高那么些，条子们说了，170到175之间。”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“真人总是会叫人失望，不是么~”贝吉塔自嘲地轻笑两声，从拉蒂兹嘴里抢过烟头狠命吸了一口。他不想干了，几年前和老大当面说了。可他现在还在干不是么，这一晚太过刺激，第二天新闻就会铺天盖地满街小巷地炸锅，新的战场俨然指日可待，尽管眼下老团队还在世界各个角落，度假的度假，上班的上班，或者像他和拉蒂兹，刚得手了一票，但很快，他们的导师、指挥官会伸出他的金手指，自由逍遥的日子快到头了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 粉红豹计划</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西都上空的阳光格外好，一路从北部市中心驱车南下西都近郊的拉蒂兹在心里哼哼，他把车子停在靠近技术园区一处人烟稀少的空地上后，半眯着眼从上衣口袋里套出墨镜戴上，捋了捋被烤得冒油的长发，径自向一栋长方形大厂房走去。</p><p>“里头已经在热闹了。”他走近厂房门口的时候，另一个男人自建筑物一侧现身同他打招呼，定睛一看是贝吉塔，拉蒂兹便不再奇怪。对方也是类似的打扮，西装墨镜，裤脚笔挺，黑发精神抖擞地在脑后昂扬。</p><p>“头儿来了么？”高个儿伸手摸到嵌在正门旁边墙壁上的一块塑料翻盖，打开后摁下里面一个绿色按钮，厂房大门右下角的一扇小卷帘门便开始慢慢自动摇起。</p><p>“大概吧。”贝吉塔耸耸肩，仿佛听见厂房里头发出些疯癫的闹腾声。“伪造家和黑客应该都到了，听说今年新来了个机械师，看样子老大喜欢更热闹些。”</p><p>长方形大厂房是南部近郊技术园区最常见的建筑，他们沿着入口台阶爬上一条铁质悬空通道，走向二楼中央的一间办公室，厂房墙壁上巨大的风扇翁翁作响，阳光和阴影轮流投射到两个来访者的脸上，粉尘在空气里做着布朗运动，散发出工业区特有的金属味儿，皮鞋踏着通道打出“蹬蹬”的节拍。从上方望下去，整个厂房的布局尽收眼底，靠近门的位置是十来排座椅，中间有个类似舞台的摆设，舞台<br/>
背面有一些纸板搭出错综复杂的通道，还有几扇薄膜塑料裹成的门板。贝吉塔注意到隐藏在这些通道最里头的是一个颇具规模的不锈钢双门库房，他太熟悉这玩意儿了。</p><p>“哼，老家伙还是改行拍电影算了。”他走到二楼的办公室门口，转头对拉蒂兹说。</p><p>“我们进去吧，演员都在里面啦。”长发男人留心到小个子同伙表情僵硬，显然是因为不喜欢热闹的大团圆。</p><p>房间里一片吞云吐雾，几个年纪相仿却身材迥异的男人各自盘踞一方。最先同他们打招呼的是个红脸极客，他胸前抱着一抬插满各种数据线的笔记本，两脚高高翘起搁在一旁的桌上，双屏显示器上跳动着几排数据。因为他第一个喊出声，所以贝吉塔推断他并没把注意力放在电脑上。</p><p>“哟，瞧瞧谁来了！”红脸年轻人大声嚷嚷，一头白发煞是惹眼，多半是长年累月高强度脑力劳动的结果。</p><p>离他最近的另一个虎背熊腰的家伙立刻扭过脸，露出双血红血红的眼睛瞪向来人：“贝吉塔！还有拉蒂兹！”</p><p>“中午好，先生们。”贝吉塔冲这两个家伙打了声招呼，心想，吉斯该考虑染染他的头发，至于巴特的结膜炎，看样子是没得治了。</p><p>“ТMD谁抽烟了？！”拉蒂兹用力扇着浑浊的空气。</p><p>吉斯指了指第三个窝在墙角沙发里、刚被吵醒的男人，他黝黑的皮肤成了灰色沙发里的保护色。</p><p>“喏，新来的机械师，达列斯，是个老烟枪。”红脸男人补充道。</p><p>看清乱发下的那张脸后，贝吉塔瞪大了眼睛，拉蒂兹听到一句“F***”从紧咬的唇间飞出，贝吉塔很少对周遭发表惊叹，即使他真这么做了，也很快恢复到常态——一副得意洋洋，却装得漠不关心的表情。</p><p>“你就是贝吉塔吧，”叫达列斯的男人眨巴几下惺忪睡眼，露出微醺的笑意，“久仰大名，吉斯说金三角是你的一手杰作。”</p><p>“我和爆破狂。”贝吉塔斜了眼拉蒂兹，脱下外套挂在门背后，一转身跳上吉斯搁脚的桌子，胳膊搭在双显示屏一角，于是少白头的年轻人自觉地放下了两条腿。拉蒂兹则挤到达列斯方才睡觉的沙发上，黑皮只得知趣地挪坐起身。</p><p>“笑一个，粉红佳人。”贝吉塔下意识一回头，被巴特抓住空挡用迷你相机“咔擦咔擦”就是几个连拍，气得小个子急忙去抢那相机，自然落了空。</p><p>“管好这个偷拍狂！”他用脚尖踢了踢吉斯的座椅。</p><p>“你穿粉色挺可爱的。”吉斯眯缝起眼看向桌上人的靓丽衬衣。</p><p>小个子低哼一声，不依不饶转向巴特，凑近对方的一双红眼，左手灵活地从裤兜里摸出一枚硬币。</p><p>“来，送你个小节目！”贝吉塔左手捏着那枚硬币在巴特眼前虚晃两下，仍然不高兴地板着嘴角，对方的红眼睛紧紧盯着硬币。他拉开双臂，随后轻轻把硬币往上一抛，待那亮点下落时双手“啪”一声合十，只见巴特跟着皱紧了眉头。</p><p>“吹口气。”他命令道，同时察觉到房间里其他人的目光也集中过来，巴特乖乖照做，冲贝吉塔的手掌吐了口气。</p><p>“好了，”小个子双手捏成拳头，举到巴特眼前，“硬币在哪里呢？” </p><p>巴特想了想，伸手去摸贝吉塔胸前的口袋，小个子并不急着阻止他，反而夸奖道：“真是聪明的孩子。” </p><p>“老掉牙的魔术了，贝吉塔。”吉斯龇着牙笑出声来，“巴特得到那硬币啦！”</p><p>“我呢，买下这些照片了！”小个子敏捷地跳下桌，原本空空的左手里出现了巴特的迷你相机，他迅速打开后盖像捉蛇那样拖出长长的胶卷任其曝光，尔后走到巴特面前炫耀地晃了晃。 </p><p>“我的生计啊——”巴特捧着小胶卷哭丧着脸哀嚎。</p><p>“笨蛋，自讨苦吃！”吉斯像个泄了气的皮球，懊恼地乱敲电脑键盘。 </p><p>“这位就是魔术师啊——”沙发上的达列斯不由得做出鼓掌的姿势，念着在场的前辈不好得罪，又急急放下手。 </p><p>“是啊，头儿的得力门生呐。”拉蒂兹一手枕着下巴，看着小个子摇摇头，“惹谁都别惹他。”</p><p>房间里安静了一小会儿，贝吉塔像是想起什么，暴躁地仰起头冲天花板大喊起来：“基纽！给我ТMD出来！” </p><p>这么做吓住了新来的达列斯，于是吉斯吹了声口哨试图缓和气氛，他冲拉蒂兹眨了下眼，用口型说：头儿的范儿！ </p><p>片刻后有个声音回应了贝吉塔，这个声音让所有人立刻紧张起来：吉斯放下笔记本在椅子上坐正，巴特停止了为胶卷默哀，拉蒂兹不安地站起，达列斯则有些茫然。</p><p>“姑娘们，欢迎回家！还有呢，贝吉塔小少爷，这几年可让我想的。诸位近来可好？手头拮据否？” </p><p>声音在办公室外周旋了一会儿，渐渐靠近门口，贝吉塔暗自嘟噜了句：“弗利萨？”</p><p>“感谢各位的诚意，让我们再一次相聚于此，这一次呢，是得玩些新花样——”声音近在咫尺，办公室里所有人既兴奋又不安，拉蒂兹示意还楞在沙发里的达列斯站起身，去迎接即将现身的“头儿”。</p><p>门把手转了转，紧接着伴随“吱呀”一声响，门外的人影出现在众人视线里，他瞪着神经质的大眼，高举双臂做出胜利的“V”字型。</p><p>“基纽！”除了达列斯，其他人不约而同喊出来人的名字。</p><p>“不是老大，他叫基纽，外号‘伪造家’……嗯……你也都看到了，活灵活现。”拉蒂兹缓过神来，给新手解释。</p><p>基纽明明长得奇形怪状，可就是有本事变出各种英俊的脸孔，他一见着贝吉塔就热情地张开双臂扑过来，好在被小个子敏捷地一晃躲闪过去。</p><p>“啊！五年了，真是时光飞逝啊贝吉塔！”扑了个空，来人仍是一副嬉皮笑脸的热闹样，挥舞着两条粗壮的胳膊大声嚷嚷，“还有你我的小吉斯！巴特老兄！哦哦，怎么能忘了你拉蒂兹！还有这位帅哥，抱歉我不认识你！”被基纽深情一望后，达列斯立刻对一旁的拉蒂兹做了个呕吐的鬼脸。</p><p>“好久不见，你这顽劣的性子倒是一点不变。”贝吉塔扭捏了一下嘴角。</p><p>“你这张嘴呀，倒是越发犀利了啊——”基纽舔舔嘴唇，指着面颊继续说，“来，我是不介意被你多咬几口呢！”</p><p>“呸！”小个子颜面太薄斗不过他，叉着手跳回原先坐的桌子上去。他愤愤瞪了基纽一会儿，才感觉稍微解了口恶气。</p><p>“对了，那帕人呢？”拉蒂兹环视着数了一遍房间，开口问道。</p><p>“卧底去了。”基纽大跨几步从沙发前拾起达列斯掉落的雪茄盒，抽出一条点燃，开始自顾自享受，完全无视拉蒂兹仇恨的眼神。“贝吉塔，你倒是说说看，和头儿一起混有什么不好？亏我和吉斯还挖空心思把你们保出来。”</p><p>拉蒂兹担心地瞥了一眼小个子男人，后者沉默片刻后，试图转移话题——</p><p>“这么说我还该谢你了？弗利萨呢？弗利萨人在哪儿？我要见他。”贝吉塔毫不顾忌直呼“头儿”全名，听得其他人一阵头皮发麻，拉蒂兹狠命冲他使了个眼色，却被完全忽略过去。</p><p>“稍安勿躁，亲爱的贝吉塔。”有人轻叩了两声门，缓步踱进屋里，语调像多云转阴的天气一样让人捉摸不定。</p><p>这一次换做贝吉塔阵阵脊背发凉。“老大。”他听见其他人礼貌地致敬，跟着张了张嘴，却发不出一丁点儿声音。</p><p>弗利萨一手拄着根拐杖，点着门将其关上，他的左腿不太好使，走路有些拖沓，但这丝毫没有给他在团伙中的影响力蒙尘，贝吉塔不得不承认，相比五年前，现在他更害怕老家伙了。</p><p>“我们先不谈这个，”脸色苍白的老滑头用拐杖敲打了两下麻木的左腿，抬眼看了看贝吉塔，小个子不自在地避开了那双红眼珠。“首先，考虑到新人在场，有必要让你们重新认识一下彼此。”他坐到吉斯让出的椅子上，接着说下去：</p><p>“吉斯，这位年轻人，13岁攻入国家安全系统盗窃西都纳税人的信用卡信息被捕，因未成年被劳教2年，此后再无失手。基纽，我们的伪造家，刚刚化身为我，成功骗过了你们所有人的耳朵。我要感谢这两位先生，使我和贝吉塔五年前重见天日。巴特，监控专家，对所有摄像机和照相机了如指掌，小心别被他偷拍。拉蒂兹，爆破狂，最新的记录是在6天内爆破了‘金三角’的两栋高楼，手段大胆新颖。达列斯，欢迎你的加入，我在底特律的车展上见识了他的本事，世界上没什么他拆不了的东西。”弗利萨如数家珍挨个介绍自己的得力手下，流畅毫不停顿。</p><p>“至于贝吉塔呢，让我想想，这位魔术师成功地在所有人眼皮底下偷走各类价值连城的宝贝，从珠宝到金条，名画到名车，有句话怎么说来着？给他一把枪，他可以抢银行。给他一个银行，他就能抢整个世界了。不过呢，一个人总成不了气候，拉蒂兹，贝吉塔什么时候来找你的？”</p><p>“半年前吧。”拉蒂兹老老实实回答道。</p><p>“半年前……看来从你出狱到半年前的这段日子里很沉寂啊。”白脸人说话轻飘飘的，满意地看到小个子摆出张难看的臭脸。</p><p>“好啦，我们不说这个了。还有两位先生没来，是因为已经各就各位。很抱歉我没有提前和你们说这件事，考虑到计划的周密性……”弗利萨暂且放过小个子，红眼珠虚着透过缭绕的烟雾看着房间角落里一块写满字的白板，思量几秒钟后，他撑着拐杖勉强直立起来，移步来到白板前，翻开新一页白纸。</p><p>“诸位有谁关心过沙鲁的拍卖行么？”老家伙一边问，一边在白纸左上角画了个简单的房子。</p><p>“不是吧，头儿？”基纽倒抽一口冷气，他从余光里打量其他人，听见“沙鲁”这名字，贝吉塔的脸霎时白了三分，拉蒂兹也顿时僵在那儿。</p><p>“沙鲁，我们的前合伙人，几乎让我失去了所有东西——财富、自由，还有这条腿。”从进门到现在，弗利萨头一次表现得过分激动，“我这么做很大程度是出于私人恩怨，但我想你们都能理解。”</p><p>“我比谁都能理解。”贝吉塔打断他的话，“但私人恩怨是一个完美计划里最多余的部分。”</p><p>弗利萨瞪了他的得意门生一眼，继续道，“那么，抛开这些私人恩怨，来说说我们的计划。目标要取决于我们的运气，可能是清代象牙球，也可能只是些小面值的邮票钱币。”<br/>
还是银行实惠些，贝吉塔心里暗讽了句。</p><p>弗利萨在刚画好的房子下方拉出四条线，依次写上四组人员的名字：</p><p>① 伪造家、卧底、黑客、监控专家<br/>
② 爆破狂、机械师<br/>
③ 弗、窃贼<br/>
④ 魔术师</p><p>写完这些后，他注意到贝吉塔脸上明显的不满，但又不得发作，便接着开始解释各组的行动：</p><p>“第一组，伪造家有1个月的时间做背景调查，进入拍卖行了解内部结构，并在仓库的模型上进行调整，以及细节的模仿，重点是对后台以及库房地形的熟悉，比如库管员的换班时刻表，所有人的名字、家庭背景。卧底半年前通过应聘成为监控室的保安，方便黑客和监控专家进入，具体操作你们和那帕协商。”弗利萨用拐杖在吉斯和巴特面前点了点，于是红脸年轻人自觉地掏出手机联系内线。 </p><p>“第二组，监控系统和警报系统拿下后进入。机械师事先找到进入库房的隐蔽通道，爆破狂当天解决库房警卫。库房有两组动态密码，一组可以打开常规展品库，另一组指向稀世珍宝。”弗利萨摩擦着手掌说，“密码是本次行动的难点，只有沙鲁本人知晓，由我和窃贼去和他周旋，得手后立刻传递给机械师和爆破狂。” </p><p>“呵呵呵。”贝吉塔不由笑出声来，“你要怎么去见沙鲁？‘Hi，老朋友，我来复仇了！’，还是说让基纽给你重做一张脸？”</p><p>“我不喜欢被打断，贝吉塔。”弗利萨面无表情，冷冷回应道，“第三组，我和窃贼，我们直接和沙鲁本人会面弄到密码，不谈细节，我会尽力而为。” </p><p>黑皮狐疑地望着这群疯子，像在看天方夜谭，凭什么头儿只是在白纸上笔画几下，这群人就跟心里有谱似的？现在不还什么都没做么？“事先找到进入库房的隐蔽通道”？说得真够容易的！拉蒂兹察觉出他的不安，冲他做出个“OK”的手势。 </p><p>“看样子没我什么事了，嗯？”贝吉塔架起两手靠在脑后，尔后歪过头嘲弄地对拉蒂兹摊了摊手。</p><p>“第四组，魔术师。”老滑头没好气地接着说，“负责移出赃物……以及，给我稳住条子。转移赃物，这是关键，否则就是前功尽弃。” </p><p>“抱歉头儿，干不了。”小个子端起手臂摆出牛哄哄的架子，对弗利萨抬了抬下巴。 </p><p>“西都大部分警察都看过‘金三角’案犯的监视录像了。”拉蒂兹趁机替贝吉塔说情。</p><p>“那只是个身影，胆小鬼先生们。”弗利萨生气地用拐杖敲打地板，拉蒂兹只能回以小个子一个爱莫能助的眼神。贝吉塔用鼻子低哼一声，表示勉强接受任务。 </p><p>“那么……大致就是这样。”白脸男人最后上下扫了眼正在生闷气的小个子，“计划代号：粉红豹。” </p><p>房间里所有眼睛齐刷刷瞄准了魔术师，贝吉塔咬牙切齿巴不得当场掐死老滑头。</p><p>“散会，先生们，保持联系。”弗利萨打开门，背着手，逐一目送下属离开，基纽出去后房间的空气俨然清新许多。 </p><p>人纷纷散去，贝吉塔去拿挂在门上的外套，却被头儿一手拍在肩上。 </p><p>“你留一下。”红眼珠下达了不可违抗的指令。</p><p>望着基纽等人钻入一辆大吉普扬尘而去，达列斯给自己点着雪茄，顺手给拉蒂兹送上一根。 </p><p>“不用。”长发男人回头凝神望了望大厂房，小个子还没出来。 </p><p>“魔术师真是个有趣的人儿。”黑皮眯起眼吐出个烟圈，“你们怎么认识的，嗯？他好像特信任你。”</p><p>“所有人都是因为头儿的关系才认识的。他有时候就像个任性的孩子，不是吗？”良久，拉蒂兹叹了口气，对黑皮兄说，“你先走吧，我会联系你的。” </p><p>“那多谢了。”达列斯裹了裹一身面料劣质的大衣，迈步离开。 </p><p>厂房上的大风扇缓缓转动，午后的技术园区空旷燥热，拉蒂兹百无聊赖地用皮鞋踢着沙地上的石头，静候小个子的出现。</p><p>他身后庞大建筑物2楼的办公室里，贝吉塔和白脸人还在针尖对麦芒般地对视着。 </p><p>“和你说过，我不干了，五年前我就说了。”小个子边说边摆弄着巴特曝光的小相机。 </p><p>“那要我如何解释„金三角‟？嗯？你这不是存心引起我的注意么。你啊，不是不想干，是不想和我一起干。”老滑头一改之前的冷漠，挂上一幅关切的表情。</p><p>“如果我告诉你，出狱后我找过沙鲁，你还放心么？”贝吉塔表情逐渐严肃起来。 </p><p>“你敢！”弗利萨突然面露凶意。 </p><p>“呵呵，我说，我可以给他打打下手，定期给古玩扫扫灰什么的……”小个子戏谑地调侃，“可你猜他怎么说？沙爷说，„你少来勾引我！‟哈哈，他竟然用这个词！”</p><p>他大笑了会儿，注意到弗利萨脸色有些发青，才收敛一点。“我不想干了，你还给我安插个重活儿。” </p><p>“哦，需要的话，你可以和爆破狂换换。” </p><p>“不用。我知道了，条子那边我自有分寸。”</p><p>“贝吉塔，我是看着你长大的，所以……”白脸人阴柔的声音逐渐深沉下来。 </p><p>“如果你是在担心接班人，基纽是个不错的选择。”不等他说完，小个子一口接过话茬。</p><p>“我记得你7岁第一次跟我学魔术，变的是金鱼……”老滑头不知疲倦地说着。</p><p>“我要走了，拉蒂兹还在外面等我。”小个子站起身披上外套。 </p><p>“……你是我这辈子见过最有天赋的人。”弗利萨也跟着站起来，替他拍掉衣领上的灰尘。“粉色真适合你。” </p><p>大约过了一刻钟，拉蒂兹见贝吉塔独自一人从卷帘铁门下钻出来，便发动汽车引擎。小个子跳上车后，长发男人有意无意地问他，“头儿有何指示？”</p><p>“他不想放我走。”贝吉塔望着四周，声音空洞，“毕竟，我还欠他。” </p><p>“呵呵，别这么说，头儿喜欢你。”拉蒂兹一踩油门，车子笔直冲上大道。“没他，哪来你这个害人的魔术师？再说了，关监狱那会儿，不是头儿，被打断腿的人可就是你啦！” </p><p>“嗯……”贝吉塔在后座舒展了身体半眯起眼，“沙爷可把他害得够惨，自己呢，倒独吞了所有钱开起拍卖行来。但这货我碰过，棘手得很。”</p><p>“嗯。你有什么打算？”拉蒂兹透过后视镜看了他一眼。 </p><p>“暂时没有，先和条子过过招吧。”小个子疲倦地合上眼，松开紧皱的眉宇。阳光的午后，粉红豹计划的成员们各自散开行动，他们每一个都像精密的零件，拼凑在一起便成了一件致命武器。而赋予这次计划名字的那个人，正一遍遍在脑中模拟作案现场，待每个人的位置被安放好后，只要扣动扳机，便可瞬间封喉称王。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 红色博物馆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6月15日上午10点，一部高档汽车在F大道后一条无名小巷旁稍作停留，汽车里走下一个男人，从考究的穿着上可见事业有成，他优雅地摘下墨镜插进西装前袋，露出一双迷人的灰眼睛，在阳光下绽放和善的笑容。男人沿着小巷走到坐落于F大道暗红色扁平建筑物的正门，抬头望了望上面气派的一行刻字——“红色博物馆”，就像那些真正的博物馆一样配有雕梁斗瓦、屋檐兽头，其拥有人独霸一方的心思可见一斑。 </p><p>他在入口处出示了一下身份证明，顺顺当当进入拍卖会现场。时间还早，他背着手在会场里来回走了几次，打量了几番璀璨的水晶吊灯，又似乎着迷于墙角上精巧的石膏浮雕。一会儿他口渴去给自己倒了两次水，一会儿又去了卫生间，直到盖着红布、装有拍品的玻璃柜亮相后，他才安分地坐到前排位子上去。开拍后，竞价十分踊跃，他听到两旁的买家窃窃私语：“红色博物馆”的确不是浪得虚名，馆藏丰厚，颇具品位。</p><p>“……不仅仅是拍卖当日，从连续两周的观察来看，„红色博物馆‟一周七天24小时安保严密。上下两层五个会场内共计19个探头，过道及厕所合计15个，二楼后台和办公区域仅有3个，电梯共5部，每部1个。地下一层是停车场，库房在地下二层及三层……”</p><p>“……&lt;内部人员时间表&gt;……库管员、保安及沙鲁本人每日20：00清点馆藏。拍品普遍拍卖成交当日押送，全程警卫监控，上午11：00和下午4：00为押送时点。”</p><p>“……每逢拍卖日沙鲁本人亲自打开库房。„红色博物馆‟的安全系统在业内数一数二，要进入库内，必须避开所有探头监视、绕过多名持枪保安、破解库房密码——口令比我们所想的稍微复杂一些——动态口令前加征一道静态密码，不输入正确密码无法解除内部红外线装置，所以呢，激光切割方案作废，通知机械师有所准备。”</p><p>一双红眼睛匆匆过目基纽发来的报告，随即回了消息：“请继续调查，下周指导全员„走台‟。” </p><p>片刻后对方又扔来一句话：“遵命。另外，发现沙鲁用餐时和你一样爱玩弄酒杯。” </p><p>白脸人歪了歪嘴，回道：“沙鲁还把他的手下统统关进监狱。”</p><p>一周内，粉红豹计划的成员们以厂房为据点，对模拟场景做了多次调整，包括增加了摄像头、调整走廊形状，乃至灯光强弱，直到所有布景看来和“红色博物馆”内部别无二致为止，基纽甚至想说服弗利萨去弄一盏水晶灯来，自然没被批准。一切布置到位后，基纽注意到吉斯和巴特在一边不知偷看些什么。他绕到两人身后，一把夺过巴特手里的相片，高举过头顶细看。</p><p>是拍卖行内部的照片，刚才这俩人在拿照片比划布景的真实程度。</p><p>“巴特！你TM什么时候去的那里？”基纽有些不快，“这上面的人都去哪儿了？” </p><p>“趁你不注意，嘿嘿。”红眼睛高个子很是得意。“针孔照相，过滤活人！”</p><p>基纽转过头，以“这算哪门子语言”的眼神望着吉斯，后者赶紧解释说，“曝光时间长，移动的人就没在底片上留下印记。”</p><p>“干得不错啊基纽！”贝吉塔纵身跳上拍卖台，拿起桌上的锤子隔空朝走廊的方向点了点，“那帕在那间房里？”</p><p>“十分正确，”基纽把照片塞进裤兜里，“他等了咱们大半年，现在铁定成天发牢骚。你们两个，试试走过去和那帕同志会个面！”说着踢了踢吉斯的屁囧股。</p><p>红脸年轻人回敬一个“你走着瞧”的眼神，领着高个儿同伙走向白花花的通道，边走边记着方向。监控室配有多名保安，沙鲁对每张脸都相当熟悉，那帕要放进他们两个必然会采取些特别措施对付“同事们”。</p><p>走到那扇门前，吉斯叩了叩门，只见一只手做手囧枪状从门里伸出抵着他的脑门，不由吓了一跳。</p><p>“砰——”贝吉塔笑嘻嘻望着两人，“你已经死了。我是谁？是那帕么？那帕正在隔壁的监控室里呢，这间是后台的机房！”</p><p>“别同他们胡闹，贝吉塔！”弗利萨老远冲他们喊道，“走得没错，那帕会替你们打开机房。现在赶紧给我进去，各自铺开！”</p><p>闻言，吉斯和巴特两人鱼贯而入，贝吉塔靠着门框打量他们——吉斯利索地换掉交换机上的传输线插在那台万能笔记本上开始修改指令，巴特拨开密集的视频信号线，找到他需要的那几根装上拦截装置，做完这些后两人迅速撤出，沿着最近的消防通道溜走，贝吉塔看了看表，整个过程不超过5分钟。</p><p>“很好，先生们。”弗利萨夸奖道，看见吉斯从侧边走出来，边走边抹掉额前的细汗。“黑客和监控专家回来后，我们就可以坐在这儿远程遥控。届时库房的情况更能一目了然。”</p><p>“一目了然，尽收眼底。”</p><p>拉蒂兹听见旁边的达列斯自言自语，刚才巴特‘走台’的时候，他那只闲不住的手偷偷捡起针囧孔相机翻看照片。</p><p>“什么好东西？让我瞧瞧。”长发男人越过黑皮的肩膀瞄了一眼，这不看不要紧，一看拉蒂兹整张脸都涨红了。</p><p>达列斯留意到背后有人，赶紧捂住相机，装出一副无辜的可怜样。</p><p>“巴特这个Biao 子养的偷囧窥狂！”拉蒂兹骂道，“还有你，成天脑子里想些什么啊你！给我好好想想怎么进仓库，搞砸了小心吃不了兜着走！”</p><p>“在搞什么玩意儿？”头儿呵斥道，慢慢朝他们两个踱过来。</p><p>“哟~贝吉塔的写真集啊！”基纽神不知鬼不觉抢过相机，津津有味地一张张打量。 </p><p>“ТMD！”当事人一声惊呼，暴躁地摔上模拟门板从布景里横冲直撞地出来。 </p><p>“哪是什么写真集！这分明就是艳照门啊——”拉蒂兹边告状边奋力去夺基纽手里的相机，却被巴特一个百米冲刺般的熊扑救下。</p><p>“我出这个月的饭钱，照片全包！”基纽忙不迭地开价，见状达列斯不甘示弱：“免费赠送巴厘岛豪华游轮船票一张！” 真TM屡教不改，贝吉塔骂道，任由他们争去，决定袖手旁观不再搅合。巴特似乎总有源源不断的照片，天晓得他把镜头都安哪儿了。当然，他魔术师本人不管照片的扩散，只管如何销毁。</p><p>巴特能因此给自己赚些零花钱，而基纽和达列斯则很快会发现他们如获至宝的相片在夜里神奇地自燃，等早晨醒来，迎接他们的就只有叫人沮丧的灰烬了。</p><p>折腾归折腾，第一组四人倒也配合默契，不出两周时间就和那帕接上了头。贝吉塔从每个人那儿零星拼凑出当天的全过程：</p><p>因为中午要吃饭换班，保安的视线会放松些，所以接头定在了12点。那帕当天在他同事们的咖啡里放了泻药——他不可能毒死他们，也没法让他们呼呼大睡，除非他不想在监控室继续干下去了。捉准同事入厕的时机，他通过衣领里的麦克风招呼两人进楼——基纽事先给他们伪造了体面的身份蒙骗过门口身份检查那关。黑客和监控专家在2楼过道里还险些被那帕“同事”中的一个正面撞见——那保安才从厕所出来，好在吉斯一时机灵借口内急，两人就挤在巴掌大的一间隔间里、忍着臭味等待那帕下一次发号施令。真正进入机房后倒没出什么茬子，那帕用指纹刷开卡机房门，还给他们把了会儿哨，确保从机房到消防通道那一段是监控摄像的死角，才放心回到监控室自己座位上去。</p><p>等贝吉塔下午2点回到他们的厂房据点，那两个家伙已经在拍卖行的监控系统内肆无忌惮地横行了。好的开始永远是成功的一半。</p><p>“接下来怎么办？”达列斯插腰瞪着吉斯的笔记本看了会儿，问道。</p><p>“接下来，要看魔术师的了。”拉蒂兹若有所思磨蹭着下巴，“那可是风险最大的一环，去见条子，简直是羊入虎口，拱手送上门的。”</p><p>“错了。”贝吉塔又开始整理起他自己的工具箱，“唯一的风险是对风险毫无准备。”长发男人瞅见他放了一罐黄色喷漆进去，心里有些发怵。</p><p>“祝我好运吧，先生们，你要有好一阵见不到我了。”小个子理完东西，提上箱子冲所有人打了个响指，在门口转了个圈便消失了。</p><p>“他真要去警局？不是疯了吧？”达列斯惊恐地摇摇头。</p><p>“疯得像朵奇葩。”拉蒂兹喃喃说着，尔后拍了拍黑皮的上衣袋，从里头搜出张上次的“艳照”，歪嘴笑笑：“瞧，还有档案没来得及销毁呢，放心，那家伙记性好得很，会回来的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 绿发女人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>贝吉塔魔术师的头衔绝非空穴来风，作为一个魔术师的基本特征之一便是动作敏捷，拉蒂兹同他混迹在一起的半年里没少见识——有一天晚上他有两个约会要赴，一个是作为达官显贵的“撒丁岛王子”，去转手一件珠宝；另一个是作为“探子”，去交换一些情报，两处地点隔了几条街，这两件事究竟有什么联系非得安排在同一晚，拉蒂兹至今也没琢磨出个所以然。他只记得晚上8点这家伙身着一袭白西装露脸，胸前别着王室特有的徽章，一招一式都跟个与生俱来的王子别无二样，刚进门就摆出一副迷死人的俊样，了不起地打开铺满蓝丝绒的盒子摆在买家面前要求当场验货，弄得中间人也拉不下脸面帮忙砍价。才谈了没多久，前一秒钟他还温文尔雅地按照王室礼节称呼买家为“远道而来的尊贵朋友”，后一秒却四下张望一番，突然大发雷霆，咒骂他不中用的仆人把重要的手杖落在了宾馆里。“啊！那是十分珍贵的手杖，抱歉我无法和诸位形容，在纯象牙制手柄上嵌有七颗鎏金玛瑙，请允许我离开片刻。”他满脸焦虑表情痛苦，连珠宝也顾不上拿就夺门而出，似乎桌上那件相比手杖而言一文不值。拉蒂兹跑到路上想替他喊辆出租，却见这小个子几个跑跳翻上一家两层商铺的楼顶，飞跃过几栋矮平房后从一面墙上“蹭蹭”爬下，那时候他已然换了身行头，深色大衣里随随便便缠了条破旧围巾，又扣上顶鸭舌帽。拉蒂兹看见他从一处俱乐部底楼的后窗钻进去，等长发男人气喘吁吁地赶到正门吧台前坐下时，从余光里发现小个子已经和一个醉醺醺的老头热火朝天地聊开了，在桌子间人来人往的间隙里，能望见那黑色眸子里闪出狡黠的光。等这一头他得到了自己所要的，又急匆匆喊上拉蒂兹往回赶，自己则像只夜里的野猫窜上邻近的高楼，沿着悬梯、脚手架、空调外机一路攀爬跑跳，待“吱咯”一声推开套间房门时，俨然又是之前那个趾高气昂的王子，而拉蒂兹却是跑得快得心脏病了。“亲爱的王子殿下，不得不冒昧通知您，这是件赝品”，听到买家这句话后拉蒂兹惊得只差魂儿没出窍，却不想贝吉塔哈哈大笑两声，摸出白手套戴上，从西装内袋里掏出另一颗一模一样的宝石放到对方眼前。“安全起见，我有意做了些保护措施，请各位谅解。”拉蒂兹不得不佩服只有贝吉塔能这么做，他诡计多端，脾气起伏多变，精力过于旺盛，总而言之，贝吉塔是那种可以同一时间做几件事的人，还不是一般意义上“看报、接电话、敲键盘”的那种，而是实实在在做成几桩事情、几笔交易。所以他能够一边耍宝玩弄警察一边给工具箱塞满金条也就没什么好大惊小怪的了。</p><p>这一天西都的警方又被“金三角”案犯牵着鼻子乱跑，之所以说“又”，是因为他们在被窃典当行后门的一条小巷里发现一连串三角喷漆，一样的、再熟悉不过的金黄色，打头的警官在地上发现一些散落的漆点，便领着警犬沿踪迹追去。典当行遭窃后自动拉响警铃，1分钟后追捕小队赶到场，所以对方再怎么逃也逃不出方圆2公里远，警方第一时间下令封锁了周边交通。</p><p>小巷冷清下来后，一个穿着橙色帽兜衫的高挑身影停在那堵溅满金色喷漆的长墙尽头，纤纤细指抹了抹墙上的漆痕，对自己穿牛仔裤的同伴说了句“他还在里面”，尔后手指拨开别在腰后手枪的枪栓，两人一前一后快步朝典当行小跑过去。</p><p>喷漆明显是很早就喷上去的，布玛琢磨着，案犯不过想引开警察视线，给自己开溜创造机会。目睹了斐丽尔、假日百货和穆法银行三起案件后，女探员对这位案犯声东击西的作案手法可谓轻车熟路，女性敏锐的直觉告诉她对方还藏在典当行的某处角落里。她让乐平堵住后门，自己从前门进入，枪口向上，手指死死抵住扳机。</p><p>被窃的库房洞然大开，布玛深吸口气，咽了咽口水，慢慢挪动脚步，让自己溜进暗处，借着仓库顶端黯淡的灯光，她模糊看见有个人影栖身于一尊紫水晶石背后，女人倒抽一口冷气，垂下的青丝随之抖动一下，人影发觉了门口的异样，“刺溜”从石头后方飞窜向另一块翡翠玉石，布玛在眨眼前毫不犹豫扣下了扳机。只听见那人影发出声短促的呜咽，一道血色飞溅在白墙上。绿发女人瞪圆了眼睛，楸准了翡翠玉石后竭力屏息的影子，再次举稳了枪。</p><p>“小心点，女人，都是值钱货。”黑影从玉石旁慢慢移步出来，这时候布玛看清了他的面目，30岁不到的年轻人，个子不高，身体健实，略显瘦削，额宽颚窄，五官紧凑，她迅速呼叫了乐平：“前门仓库，他在这儿。”</p><p>小个子左肩被刚才女人射出的子弹擦中，暗红色液体正汩汩自肩胛流下，他只好单靠右臂吃力地从陈列当物的货架上一级级爬下，布玛丝毫不敢松懈，枪口死死瞄准目标。 </p><p>“真是个聪明厉害的女人，”贝吉塔苦笑着摁住伤口，咬牙切齿地夸奖道，“还真让爆破狂说中了。”</p><p>“你有权保持沉默。如果你放弃保持沉默的权利，你说的一切会在法庭上用做对你不利的供词……”乐平赶来后，一边给案犯戴上手铐一边例行宣读警告，而布玛依旧用枪指着小个子宽阔的脑门，一双碧绿的眼珠死死盯住对方亮闪闪的黑眸子。</p><p>“嘿，美人，想知道那些金条的下落不？”小个子并不急忙挣扎，对女人露出一个坏笑。“让你搭档手脚轻点，他把我弄疼了。”</p><p>“废话少说！”乐平不由分说抡起一拳把小个子半张脸打翻过去。</p><p>“等等，乐平！”布玛冲男探员瞪了一眼，“这是我的犯人！他有话要说，让他说完。”</p><p>“呵呵呵——”贝吉塔扭过头，一口吐掉嘴里的血，“我知道金条在哪里，我还知道这十年来洗劫珀西商行、TinkerТanker展会、万花筒赌场等等的犯罪团伙，如果你们把我上交法庭，那可一个字也别想听到，而届时我的罪名顶多是盗窃典当行——未遂，女人，告诉你的搭档，我会被判多久？”</p><p>“他在耍我们，别被他骗了！”乐平提醒他的女搭档。 </p><p>“他已经被逮捕，还受了伤。”布玛重新站起，把枪插回腰际的枪套，捋了捋垂下的几丝长发到耳后，“先别让上头知道，我要把他单独关押，看能从他嘴里知道多少。”</p><p>“好吧，你说了算。”男探员无奈摇摇头，把小个子从地上拎起，拖进外头的警车里。</p><p>几小时后，审讯室里，小个子左臂缠满绷带，仍然有些许殷囧红的血从白纱布间渗出，他翘囧起一条腿满不在乎地坐着，手指不安分敲打前边的一张方桌。</p><p>“想好说些什么了吗，贝吉塔？”绿发女人抱了一叠资料，推门而入，面无表情坐在他对面。</p><p>“我看过晚上睡觉的那间牢房，条件很不错，有床，还有被子。”小个子不着边际地说，仰起头打量了一番天花板，拇指点点旁边一堵单向透囧视玻璃，“让你的搭档走开，这里有你一个够了。”</p><p>女人湖绿色的眸子在玻璃墙上停留片刻，清了清嗓子：“乐平探员，麻烦你回避一下。”<br/>见状，贝吉塔满意地用“这就对了”的眼神回应了女探员。</p><p>“那么说，这就是你唯一的交换条件？用你所知的情报，换取一周的单独监禁？”布玛狐疑地望着眼前的男人，“如果你要使诈，那我必须提醒你选错了对象。”</p><p>“对象？”小个子上下打量了一番女探员。“我可知道你。你叫布玛，五年前毕业进入警局，因为分析能力出众被破格升任探员，但一直得不到新局长的赏识。你的搭档兼现任男友，乐平，资历比你深，职位却在你之下。你抓囧住了我之前连环犯案的一条线索，整个局里只有你注意到那条死老鼠尾巴，可上头不肯拨资金让你深入调查，所以这一次你打算单干，算是对上头的报复，我说得没错吧？”</p><p>女人明显抖动一下，随即缓和住情绪，她食指交错摆在桌上，上身前倾，狠狠盯住小个子回击道：“那么来谈谈你，贝吉塔先生。你最近一次失手是五年前的TinkerТanker展会，连同犯罪头目弗利萨被逮捕入狱，在OZ监狱内服刑1年后被双双保释出狱，事后银行发现保释支票伪造，你们却就此销声匿迹。你曾有过多个虚假身份，目前仍在国际**通缉的名册上。你不擅长单独作案，身边经常有个外号‘爆破狂’的同伙。如果我现在把你移交法庭，想必能因此破格晋升副局长。”</p><p>“说得不错，女人，认识我真是你的缘分。”小个子大言不惭，勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>“彼此彼此。”绿发女人严肃得很，“说吧，你们那群人在哪儿？我可不想浪费时间。”</p><p>“不着急。来，我先给你变个魔术。”小个子冲她歪歪脑袋，一转眼戴铐的手上出现几张扑克正对布玛，见女人并未拒绝，他接着说：“从这五张牌里选一张，看准了，别告诉我。”</p><p>绿发女人瞪了他一眼，轻咳一声，贝吉塔知道那表示她选好了。</p><p>小个子装模作样地在空中扇动他手中的牌，随意抖落其中一张，紧接着把剩下四张重新展露在女人面前。“怎么样，是不是少了你选中的那张？”</p><p>布玛定睛一看，黑桃Q果然不见了，便问他，“想说明什么？”</p><p>“假如你以为我和弗利萨在TinkerТanker展会上失手是因为运气差那就错了。运气都是为白囧痴准备的。”贝吉塔收起手里的牌放回桌上，“那次展会上少了一些东西，但没人发现，为什么呢？”</p><p>“什么东西？”布玛好奇地问他。</p><p>“除了你那张牌以外的其他牌。”贝吉塔抬眉望着女人，从地上捡起刚才抖落的那张牌。“女人，这是你刚才选的那张黑桃Q么？”</p><p>他亮出牌面，布玛发现那却是方块K，脱口而出：“你做了手脚。”</p><p>“没错，有人在那次展会上做了手脚，我、弗利萨，还有一个人。可国际**仍然没发现少了什么。”</p><p>“到底是什么？”布玛迫切想知道谜底，步步紧逼，不由抬高了嗓音。</p><p>“一个谎言必须由另一个来弥补，一宗犯罪必须由另一宗来揭露。”小个子从牙缝里挤出这么句话。</p><p>“我不喜欢猜谜语。”女人伸出手捏住小个子尖削的下巴。“TinkerТanker展会上究竟少了什么？你的党羽又在哪里？”</p><p>贝吉塔扭过头挣脱女人的手指，接着说下去：“过去，很少有人把„艺术‟和„罪案‟联系在一起，反之亦然。苏富比拍卖行内发现博物馆被盗窃的赃物后，国际警察于次年建立了被盗艺术品数据库，加大了被窃品转手的难度，因而在很大程度上阻挠了艺术品盗窃。但有些人就是不死心，他们集结一群好手，把能拆卸的展品卸得七零八落，剩个壳子再放回原处，这些展品有时候也就不上报数据库，而是转送拍卖行。盗窃团伙从拍卖行上低价得手空壳，再把原来的零件一一装上，赃物顿时又身价百倍。这类案件一般都难以破案追究，丢失艺术品和丢失等额的现金，人们往往同情后者。现在，你明白我的意思了吧？”</p><p>女探员咬着下唇思量片刻，紧咬不放：“这群好手现在又在哪里？” </p><p>“世界各地。”贝吉塔半眯起眼，“除我之外，当前还有一个在西都。女人，去查查西都所有的拍卖行吧，看看最近有些什么拍品。”</p><p>布玛若有所思，贝吉塔说得很隐晦，半真半假无从考证，但他确实向自己传达了一些有用信息。“明天，咱们接着聊。”半晌，她松口道，从椅子上站起身朝审讯室门外走去，下令警卫把案犯押送牢房。 </p><p>“转告乐平探员，”贝吉塔被带走前回头冲女人喊道，“我记得他那一拳！”</p><p>西都六月的夜间暖意渐起，闷热的小档案室里，一盏摇头扇殷勤地给加晚班的工作人员嗡嗡送风。乐平端着两杯咖啡坐到一台电脑前，嘬了一口，关切地看着自己还在忙碌的女搭档，从下午4点起布玛就一直盯着屏幕，调档案、找资料，做背景调查。乐平看不过去，也帮忙找了一会儿，却并不清楚女人的心思。 </p><p>“有新进展么？”他绕到布玛座位后给她按摩肩膀。</p><p>“都查过了，全西都大大小小有十来个拍卖行，最新的拍卖新闻不下百条，找得我累死了！”说罢女人脱下眼镜扔到一边。 </p><p>“何必这么辛苦？我说啊，还是把这个贝吉塔交给局里处置得了！”乐平劝她道。</p><p>“今天到此为止吧，我们明天再问他，反正跑不掉的。”绿发女人“啪”地关掉电脑，揉揉酸痛的眼睛，在搭档的陪同下离开了警局大楼。</p><p>次日凌晨五点，还在被窝里的女人被一阵电话铃声吵醒，她朦胧地瞅了一眼闹钟，没好气抓起电话，“喂”字还没出口，只听得话筒里一阵急促的通报，立刻惊得从床上蹦坐起来。</p><p>“贝、贝吉塔，他不见了！”</p><p>布玛二话不说下令看守警卫切勿离职，又匆忙喊上乐平摸着黑奔赴局里。</p><p>囚禁小个子的牢房墙壁上，几个血字触目惊心——</p><p>Red Museum</p><p>而囚犯本人，却像阵风似地飘走了，牢房门锁没有被撬的痕迹，小个子就在两个警卫的看守下上演了一场真人逃生秀。</p><p>“我说什么来着？”乐平安慰的同时不忘挖苦她，“现在傻眼了吧。”</p><p>“呵呵，我怎么就忘了呢。”绿发女人苦笑两声，“这个贝吉塔，可有个‘魔术师’的外号啊——”</p><p>“这又是什么”男探员指指墙上的血字，“红色博物馆？这算他留给我们的暗号？”</p><p>“目标，也可能是陷阱，我不知道。”像是突然想到些什么，布玛瞪大眼睛，零星碎片正在脑中变成一个完整的故事，“我大致有了眉目，虽然不清楚贝吉塔为什么要把这些告诉我们……他为什么要供出同伙？”</p><p>“内部斗争，我劝你别搅合。”乐平仍然试图说服她，“这群人危险得很。”</p><p>绿发女人不死心地咬着手指，乐平知道每当女人摆出这副姿态，那就表示没得商量了，如果说一个顶尖罪犯的乐趣在于玩弄世人，那么一个天才警探的乐趣则在于寻找旗鼓相当的难题，布玛这回绝对是和贝吉塔较真上了。</p><p>良久，女人的眸子亮了亮，凑到搭档耳边低语一番。7月7日这一天凌晨五点半，西都警局初出茅庐的女警探、素来以美貌和智慧双全著称的布玛，决心要大干一场。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 蓝色妖姬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布玛确信贝吉塔已经把TinkerТanker会展上某样遗失宝贝的所在地告诉了她——红色博物馆，而他所说的除了自己和弗利萨以外的“还有一个人”目前也供职于这家拍卖行，唯一的问题是：那是件什么宝贝？在她试图从贝吉塔嘴里问出这样东西前小个子男人却从牢房里大变活人消失了。现在贝吉塔留给她一道难题：如何悄无声息地把这件宝贝查出来？可能的话，如何逮捕这么些逍遥法外的盗窃犯，包括那“还有一个人”？当下除了贝吉塔那些虚无缥缈的供词他们拿不出确凿证据，更谈不上开搜查令，思来想去，女探员认为唯一的方法就是——伪装成拍品的卖家，去同拍卖行谈谈，了解情况。为了让自己显出诚意，布玛不知从哪儿找专家仿制了一只镯子，上头盛开着几朵蓝玫瑰，布玛那一阵成天在乐平眼前晃悠，吹嘘那是蓝宝石、海洋之星，她甚至给这只镯子起名——蓝色妖姬。乐平对此的评价是“多俗气的名字！”</p><p> </p><p>接下来是找拍卖行的经纪人推销这只镯子，为了躲过鉴宝的关卡，布玛特意强调镯子对自己的意义重大，甚至扯进了三代祖宗，说因此眼下想让拍卖行帮忙保管，至于是否拍卖还想考虑一番。“红色博物馆”方面派出的经纪人是个叫卡卡罗特的英俊青年，布玛本想施展美人计软磨硬泡对方答应，倒不想自己被那男人傻乎乎的笑迷住三分，对方却也爽快，允诺只按市价收些保管费。于是蓝色妖姬就这么名正言顺地登堂入室，拥有了和那些历经三朝两代的老文物共享一阁的机会，而按照红色博物馆的惯例，每一个加入馆藏的卖家都有必要接受馆长的亲自接待——这更是合了布玛的意，她接到邀请电话的那天兴奋得像只快活的小鸟，乐平被她逗弄得心烦，却也只剩干瞪眼的份了。</p><p> </p><p>好在布玛也不是那么绝情的人，主意虽说都是她出的，还不忘让乐平一起开开眼，怎么说他们本来就胜算不大，更要趁此良机好好调查一番。</p><p> </p><p>去送蓝色妖姬的那一天乐平不知怎么迟到得有些过分，绿发女人在家门口等了足足半小时，她的搭档才风尘仆仆地露脸。这天布玛特地开了自己的蓝色小库珀，乐平坐进车里后她赶紧加足马力朝目的地狂飙。一路上男探员死气沉沉地趴在窗口上，显得漠不关心，也没搭理她几句话，布玛琢磨着不是晚上没睡好就是嫉妒她卓越的办案能力。但进了拍卖行一见着沙鲁，这家伙却顿时精神起来，一边主动为迟到赔不是一边大力夸奖拍卖行为艺术品收藏做出的重要贡献，这让布玛不禁要怀疑他是不是在抢功。</p><p> </p><p>“其实我自己也是艺术品的收藏爱好者，这次除了寄存要麻烦贵馆，我主要还想看看馆藏，我们参加了几次拍卖会，感觉在你们的‘红色博物馆’里拍出了不少精品高价，如果有完整的目录册供参考那就好了。”布玛故意模仿一口半生不熟的外国腔，竭力保持优雅端庄的坐姿，意图显出一位富商妻子应有的风范。</p><p> </p><p>“不成问题。”沙鲁绅士地冲她笑笑，对坐在手边一起陪同的卡卡罗特说道，“稍后给这位夫人提供全套目录册。”</p><p> </p><p>“听说贵馆在安保方面技术一流。”这时候乐平开口问，“能具体介绍一下吗？我们也是出于安全考虑才看中贵馆的。”</p><p> </p><p>“口说无凭，这样吧，本来我就要带二位去仓库全程参观拍品的放置，不如边看我给你们边讲吧。”沙鲁从会客室的皮沙发上起身。</p><p> </p><p>“两位大可放心。”一直在旁边静静听他们对话的卡卡罗特附和道，跟着一起出了房间。</p><p> </p><p>一行四人坐中庭的电梯抵达地下二层，在电梯里沙鲁给他们解释：“地下共两层，地下二层放些钱币邮票等小件物品，作为大众馆藏。而地下三层则收藏瓷器画卷等稀有大件，作为特色藏品。”他意识到这么说挫伤了来者的自尊，便赶紧补充道，“其实也就按规格分，有时候小件的价值也是极高的。”听归听，布玛故作不满地扭捏一下杏眉，她才不关心这些。</p><p> </p><p>他们从电梯出来后由沙鲁引导着把装有“蓝色妖姬”的箱子放在一部小推车上，在两名保安的监视下把车推到仓库门口，接着沙鲁从内衣袋里掏出一块口令牌，上面跳动着12位密码，乐平伸长脖子瞄了一眼，偷偷对布玛咬耳朵道，“比咱们局里还高级。”绿发女人瞪了他一眼，这男人今天很反常，他平时称呼警局用的都是“我们那儿”。</p><p> </p><p>沙鲁先输入6位常规密码，看得出是用了很久的密码，摁扭时候他甚至眼睛都不看键盘。这道密码通过后他接着输入口令牌上闪动的12位码，接着两扇厚厚的钢板门洞开，一股冷气扑面而来。布玛跟着沙鲁进去，目睹了送物的全过程：库管员把她的“蓝色妖姬”塞进一大排金属柜里的其中一个之后上了锁。她大致数了数，库里陈列了二十几排如此的大金属柜，规模十分壮观。</p><p> </p><p>“正如你所见，夫人，井然有序，安全严密。”他们退出后，沙鲁还算中肯地评价道。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么不用指纹或者虹膜识别呢？不是更高科技一些么？”绿发女人提问说。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，现今科技过于发达，谁也说不准仿造技术高超到了什么地步呢。”沙鲁做了个“请”的手势，邀他们走在前方。“我更信任经过时间考验的技术，随机，但却耐用。”他提着口令牌在空中划了个圈，重新塞回内衣袋里。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡罗特给他们带了一套目录册后把两人送上车，走的时候还不忘叮嘱一句“有事尽管找我”，布玛听在耳里，热在心里，似乎觉得自己有些喜欢上这个体贴又有点害羞的小伙子了。</p><p> </p><p>回去半途上，乐平说要去便利店买包烟，让布玛把车停在巷子口等他。才去不久，天上开始不争气地飘细雨，星星点点落在挡风玻璃上，女人朝外面望了望，男搭档还没有出来的意思。她抹掉车窗外吹进来的雨珠，刚要摇上车玻璃，说时迟那时快，一道黑影窜进副驾驶，女警探马上条件反射掏出枪瞄准来人的脑门，却发现来者正是之前逃走的贝吉塔。</p><p> </p><p>“把手举到我看得见的地方！”女人又惊又怕，枪口死死抵住小个子锃亮的脑门，又从腰后掏出手铐将其铐上，贝吉塔倒是处变不惊乖乖配合。做完这些后她一手举枪一手拿起手机给乐平电话。那头却是长时间的忙音。</p><p> </p><p>“别打啦他听不见。”小个子靠后更舒服地坐进座椅里。</p><p> </p><p>“你把他怎么了？”绿发女人合上手机，大声质问道。</p><p> </p><p>“讨还他给我的那一拳而已。”小个子歪过头冲女人轻描淡写地说，“去那边的咖啡馆坐坐如何？那天你不是还有话没问完么。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么屁话这里不能说！”布玛举枪的手有些发抖，警觉地大骂。“少给我耍花招！”</p><p> </p><p>“那我走了。”说着贝吉塔打开车门跨步要出去。</p><p> </p><p>布玛事后承认自己当时有些被吓傻了，她完全可以一枪打烂这惯犯的两条腿，可最后还是下了车跟上小个子，枪口顶着对方后背。贝吉塔抱起双臂，手铐被藏在衣袖的褶皱下面，两人就这么一前一后以一种奇怪的姿势进了便利店旁的咖啡馆。</p><p> </p><p>挑了张桌坐下后，为了避免招人耳目，布玛收起手枪放回枪套里，而贝吉塔把戴铐的两只手藏在桌底下，露出一脸坦白从宽的表情，布玛自然是不吃这套。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么，想念牢房了？魔术师先生？”女人先发制人，嘲弄道。</p><p> </p><p>“确切的说，是想你了，布玛探员。”小个子男人歪着嘴笑，故意戏弄她，见女人并不生气，便接着说下去，“拍卖行的事，有眉目了？”</p><p> </p><p>“如果不是因为你那么遮遮掩掩，早该有眉目了。”女人讥讽他，“我得到了馆藏的目录册，关键是，这里面有没有你说的那件神秘宝贝？”</p><p> </p><p>“可能有，也可能没有。”小个子想了想，用像是下了很大决心的口吻同她说，“听着，之前发生的所有事你大可统统忘记，那都是有人要求我这么做。”他顿了顿，确信女人明白自己的意思，又继续道，“接下去我要告诉你的才是重点，之所以选在咖啡馆，是怕有人听见。”</p><p> </p><p>女人以一种不可置信的眼神瞪着他，那样子像在瞪一个疯人院的病人。“有人跟踪你？怎么可能！”</p><p> </p><p>“当你不被信任的时候，自然会被跟踪。”小个子以理所应当的口气回应她，继而压低声音上半身伏在桌子上，于是布玛也跟着猫腰俯下身。“好了，忘掉之前的一切，会展、艺术品、红色博物馆，那些历史都不重要，重要的是把握当下。”</p><p> </p><p>布玛听见轻微的敲击声自桌下传来，便也伸手在桌下摩挲，直到细腕被对方一只有力的手捉住，绿发女人不由得绷紧了神经。</p><p> </p><p>“照上面说的做，迟早你会平步青云的。”她感觉贝吉塔把一样东西塞进她左手里，捏了捏，是个纸团。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，忘说一句，我朋友说，你那库珀车坐得真TM不舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>布玛愣了愣。下一秒，就听见“咔嗒”一声，那副方才还禁锢着贝吉塔的手铐一转眼锁住了布玛的左腕，另一头铐在桌腿上，女人下意识用还灵活的右手去够左后胯上的手枪，却被贝吉塔一个箭步抢先拔出，朝天“砰砰”就是两枪，吓得周围人乱作一团，逃的逃，叫的叫，趴下的趴下，小个子最后望了一眼被铐在桌上的女人，趁乱溜走了。</p><p> </p><p>布玛简直气疯了，丢了枪，还放跑了盗窃犯，她甚至有些庆幸乐平的不在场。</p><p> </p><p>说到乐平，既然这天陪她去见沙鲁的是贝吉塔的“朋友”，那真正的乐平又去哪儿了呢？</p><p> </p><p>布玛没费太多力气在自家附近的草丛里找到被五花大绑的搭档，等她把自己鼻青眼肿的男友照料好后才想起贝吉塔塞给自己的纸团，一系列事情发生得太唐突，这时候她才来得及缓口气，女人走进卫生间打开灯，小心展开那张纸，对上面的一串话十分迷惑。</p><p> </p><p>【7月15日 4РM 青龙街β路段口等候 拦截白色警车】</p><p> </p><p>她听见身后的房间里有动静，赶紧把纸重新揉成一团塞进兜里。乐平醒了，她不明白自己干嘛要那样做，她一直都信任乐平，这个会在她疲倦时给她做马杀鸡的男人。但现在她恐惧了，比咖啡馆那会儿更甚，这恐惧是贝吉塔植入的，正像病毒一样慢慢扩散，回忆起来，早上坐副驾驶的那个不是，陪她见沙鲁的那个不是，去便利店的那个不是，那现在睡她房里的就是乐平？布玛打了个寒颤，有那么会儿她谁也信不过了，这感觉很糟，整个世界朝她背过身去，留下孤零零一人，这是布玛头一次理解那些可怜兮兮蜷在墙角发抖的小孩子。全要怪那个贝吉塔！布玛对着卫生间的镜子发誓，一定要亲手把这小子扔进大牢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. White Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7月15日这天以一个平静的序幕拉开——沙鲁早上给自己泡了杯茶，全程看完上午的拍卖会，中午和几位同僚共进午餐，下午他们约了几个大买家包了个场打牌消遣，直到弗利萨那张白脸晃到牌局的对面坐下为止才给这一天的平静划上句号。</p><p>“什么风把你给吹来了？”看清来人后，拍卖行老板脸上的笑意消失了，他刚赢下一大盘，正从底池里捞起所有筹码。</p><p>“来会会老友，看看你这人渣混得如何。”白脸人向侍者要了个酒杯，“听说今天有新玩法？”</p><p>“明知故问。”沙鲁手指点了点弗利萨手边的酒杯，示意侍者满上。“每一轮，除赢家以外，自罚一杯。”</p><p>“百利甜。”老滑头看清酒瓶后谢绝了倒酒，“这算哪门子酒！来，给所有人换上斯密诺夫！”他命令道，“我出钱！”</p><p>“自作主张前先看看谁是庄家。”沙鲁反感地皱紧眉头，一枚筹码在手指间翻滚。</p><p>“换就换吧，这位客人，正好我也很久没尝尝伏特加了。”坐在大盲注座位上一名长相秀美的年轻人附和道，见状，除了女士之外，其他男人也跃跃欲试。“要玩就玩点刺激的！”有人喊道，“反正才开始没多久。”</p><p>“好吧。女士还是喝百利甜，给所有先生们换伏特加！”见所有玩家都跟着起哄，沙鲁扬了扬手，让侍者重新拿酒。他看见弗利萨给自己换好筹码，坐在自己正对面——通常是观察对手的最佳角度，也是最容易被观察的角度，露出挑衅的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>离四点还差二十来分钟的时候，红色博物馆里正举行当天最后一场拍卖，拍品是清代瓷碗，现场买家还在激烈竞价，四点钟的时候押运车将准时抵达拍卖行，把需转移的拍品转送买方。监控室的多屏显示器里并无异样，尽管此刻正有两名男子提着工具箱大摇大摆走进电梯里，显示器上却依旧空无一物。</p><p>一进电梯，达列斯迅速打开楼层按钮下的控制面板开始作业，拉蒂兹则不慌不忙从箱子里挑出几枚手弹插在腰际。从外边看，这部电梯像是在地下室和最高层间上下送客，实际上却停在某个楼层，当然了，在5部电梯共同排队作业的时候没人会注意到这点，电梯里的两人则抓紧时间摸索暗道。</p><p>达列斯踩着拉蒂兹的肩膀摸到电梯天花板，在那里用扳手一翘打开顶盖，头一个爬了出去，随后在外边电梯箱的曳引绳上挂好吊钩，把钩子另一头的钢丝线垂进下面箱体内部，于是很快拉蒂兹也被拉上电梯箱顶。</p><p>“我们待会儿要进入那个通风口。”达列斯从装备里掏出小手电照向下方黑漆漆的深渊，拉蒂兹眯起眼看了看，他们所在电梯箱体下方十来米处确实有个栅栏口。</p><p>“准备一下。”长发男人找出帽套戴上，又扔了一个给达列斯，黑皮男人在漆黑的井道里宛若隐形。</p><p>“头儿什么时候给指示？”达列斯学样把一头乱发塞进帽套，一边问他的同伙。“基纽说那口令牌每隔1分钟跳一次，我们可没多少时间。”</p><p>“这会儿正和窃贼陪沙鲁消遣呢，天晓得，给指令前，我们得忍忍。”拉蒂兹又从工具箱里拿出两个防毒面具，“这玩意儿戴着可不舒服，还有什么屁话趁现在说完。”</p><p>“我说，既然每个人都有绰号，头儿应该也有吧？”达列斯摆弄着面具，调整了一下松紧。</p><p>“还记得头一次碰面我对你说的不？贝吉塔可是头儿的得意门生！魔术师，懂了不？”拉蒂兹戴上面具，又从头到尾检查了一遍绳索挂钩。他上下打量一番黑皮兄，现在两人可真像一对双胞胎。</p><p>“那沙鲁呢，以前还和咱们一伙的时候？”戴上面具后，拉蒂兹又听见达列斯闷闷的声音自面具后方出来，不觉有些烦人。</p><p>“知道头儿为什么要找你不？”他试了试绳索的吃力，开始慢慢下滑，达列斯在他上方跟着。“因为沙鲁跑了后，咱们就缺一个机械师了。”</p><p>“原来如此。”达列斯绳索放得太快，不小心一脚踢在拉蒂兹脑后，得到一声恼火的呵斥，赶紧冲下边大声赔不是。</p><p>“哼，TinkerТanker那摊烂事。”他放慢手里的速度，听见拉蒂兹不爽地在下边破口骂了句。</p><p> </p><p>52张牌伴随着“噼里啪啦”的声音在荷官手里舞动，弗利萨看了看沙鲁杯里的酒，从刚才开始这杯子就没空过，老滑头摩擦着手掌，这前任机械师，是不是该换个“赌神”的名号了？</p><p>新一轮下注开始，弗利萨的起手牌是梅花4、5，沙鲁加注到了600，一个不大不小的注码，老滑头紧追不放，加注到1200，大盲注弃牌，其余人跟注。沙鲁眼睛没眨就加到4000，白脸人看出一些端倪——对方手上的牌只可能是双A，或者双K，并且这个端倪还很明显——甚至连AK，双Q都不是，于是他立刻响应加注，有意表现得很兴奋。翻牌下来，是红桃4、黑桃5和方块10，非常好的翻牌，弗利萨手指挨个敲打桌面，又似乎开始谨慎起来，考虑到大盲注的弃牌他接着下注5000，一个不大不小的C-BET，也就是持续性下注，这招一出吓得其他人全部弃牌，只留弗利萨和沙鲁两人。见状沙鲁不甘示弱，反打12000，弗利萨犹豫片刻，继续跟注，露出无奈的表情。</p><p>转牌翻出，红桃9。老滑头直接下了20000，沙鲁想都没想就跟了，看来他认定对方手里也有双A。</p><p>河牌是草花2，弗利萨看都没看，推出自己面前所有的筹码，全部押在底池里。</p><p>沙鲁这次没有立刻动手，看了看对手说：“不错，我跟了，我们平分底池，我不跟，你可从我这偷了一大票！”说罢，他把等量的筹码也推了上来，弗利萨目测一下，这堆占了沙鲁现有筹码的一半左右。</p><p>至此，这场杀戮可以到此为止了。沙鲁率先亮出了他的双A，料定白脸人手里也是相等的牌力，便对荷官说：“分下筹码。”这话里透着主宰沉浮的气势，摆明了和弗利萨跳反。<br/>“等一下。”这时候弗利萨才亮出了他的底牌。“不好意思，我是两对。”这样一来，主宰沉浮的人瞬间就换成弗利萨了。</p><p>沙鲁脑门冒出层亮汗，他低哼一声，叠起手坐回位子上，弗利萨昂起脑袋，白手指点了点他面前的酒杯。“解解渴吧，亲爱的机械师朋友。”</p><p>一秒钟前达列斯被吓出身冷汗，一列高速运行的电梯箱体贴着脸从他身侧飞驰而上，绳索在空中摇晃两下，拉蒂兹听见上方的新人在空中停滞了片刻，尔后长长吐出一口气。</p><p>“我们到了。”爆破狂一手锁定搭扣，一手攀上了通风口，冷热空气在狭长的管道里交融，呼呼作响。</p><p>下垂到和拉蒂兹同一水平线后，达列斯迅速卸掉百叶片风口，拉蒂兹用手丈量了一番洞口，匍匐着钻入，同时松掉腰际的搭扣，绳索便“刺溜”一声收回电梯上方曳引绳上的挂钩。黑皮兄跟在他后面一同钻入，两人手脚并用着在漆黑的通道内前行，被堵住的风口不再呜咽，面具后粗重的呼吸声取而代之。</p><p>来到通风口的另一端后，拉蒂兹停止了爬行，身后的达列斯猝不及防一脑袋撞在前人的靴子上。</p><p>“地下三层。”达列斯压低声音问前面的人，“你看见保安了吗？”</p><p>“没有。”拉蒂兹眯起眼努力看了看，小声回道，他正试图通过百叶风口上的间隙看清外界。“我们离仓库有多远？”</p><p>“左转两次就能看到，不超过五十步。”他听见后面的人说，想了想，提议道：</p><p>“帮我拿一下小家伙，在后边的裤袋里。”</p><p>达列斯只好伸手去摸前边人硬邦邦的裤子，掏了两次才掏出一个圆柱形玻璃管，拉蒂兹一条手臂向后弯曲，机械师便拉长手臂像接力棒那样把它塞到前面人摊开的手掌上。通风口十分狭窄，经过这么一折腾两人有些腿脚发麻。</p><p>“下回身手再利索些。”拉蒂兹以教训的口吻低声说。</p><p>“够快的了，念在你不是贝吉塔的份上。”黑皮调侃道。</p><p>“你TM个变态。”爆破狂轻声骂了句，打开管口抓住里面的灰老鼠，沿着百叶风口把小家伙放进室内，嘴里哄劝着：“陪叔叔们好好玩玩。”</p><p>不到一分钟，就听得里头传来浑厚的男音：“贝利，这里有老鼠！”声音从左边传来，很快一阵急促的脚步声从右边给出回应，随后响起另一名保安的声音：“堵住它！堵住它！”</p><p>“螺丝刀和毒气弹给我。”拉蒂兹又朝后边的人摊开掌，“全在我腰上，这次劳驾你的咸猪手快些。”</p><p>德州扑克需要的也许是一种运气，没人知道下一张牌会出来什么，但拉长线来说，技术好的人是可以赢钱的，但是在单场，胜负谁都不敢保证。这只是游戏的正常环节。每一个老练的玩家都懂得不应该让一次的成败影响自己，而是要更快地去赚回曾失去的和获取当前想得到的。弗利萨加入后一共是7个人，老滑头仔细地观察每个人的一言一行，一个眼神甚至是一根神经的抽搐，像抚摸手中筹码那样去揣测对手的心理、想法。</p><p>牌局进行了十来圈，弗利萨和沙鲁输赢参半，手边的酒杯也来来去去添了几回，两人的耳根都有些飘红。让沙鲁有些奇怪的是，除了前一次老滑头有意和他叫板打压士气，后几轮却保守得很，甚至不怎么加注，这样的拉锯战下，其他玩家也或多或少赢回一些。莫非弗利萨是来同自己握手言和？沙鲁晃动手里的酒杯，注意到靠墙的拐杖，又扭了扭脖颈，不，老家伙铁定是来讨债的。他和那双红眼珠来了个片刻的对峙后回到台面上，也许今晚他可以故意输给老家伙，作一点偿还……当然，只是也许，沙鲁从不心慈手软，这一点和老滑头别无二致。</p><p>“贝吉塔那家伙呢，怎么没来？”荷官切拍的功夫，他酒气冲天地同弗利萨闲聊。</p><p>“不是你说的，让他少来‘勾引’你么？”白脸人摆出一副醉醺醺的样子，反讥他道。</p><p>“我真是这么同他说的？‘勾引’？还是‘勾搭’？哎，真没想到，如今连你也喊不动他了。”沙鲁板着指节发出“咔嗒”“咔嗒”的声音。</p><p>“时光飞逝啊。”老滑头瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，四点刚过，分针正向5分刻度跑去。“我岂止是喊不动他，连追也追不上咯。”说罢指了指墙角的拐杖，沙鲁顺着他的目光看过去，又面无表情地转回头。</p><p>“他来找过我。”他机械地说下去，注意到老滑头板起了面孔，“我这么告诉你，是不是很伤心呢？”</p><p>“伤心有个P用！”弗利萨突然暴躁地骂道，但很快又缓和了神情：“再说了，你也没留他。”</p><p> </p><p>这回轮到沙鲁哈哈大笑起来，直笑得弗利萨头皮发麻。</p><p>“你还真信！我不留他？他是这么对你说的？你想想也知道不可能，哈哈哈——”他又喘着笑了一会儿，意识到是酒精起了作用，便干脆正对弗利萨举起手边的酒杯，邀请道：“来，为贝吉塔，敬你一杯！”</p><p>白脸人虽有些莫名其妙，但仍是陪着对手干下了火辣辣的一杯酒。</p><p>“如果光明是黑暗的左手，那贝吉塔就是它的右手了。”放下酒杯后，沙鲁抓起两枚筹码在指间揉搓。“我当然留下他，做我的经纪人。可你猜怎么着，这家伙做了一礼拜就不干了，说什么太无聊，所以后来我又找了别人。”</p><p>“这完全说不通！”弗利萨困惑地盯着沙鲁手里来回移动的筹码发愣，直到牌桌上那位长相俊美的年轻人主动打断两人间的沉默。</p><p>“嗨——先生们，新一轮马上要开始了，要我给二位满上酒吗？”年轻人摇摇晃晃举着酒瓶，边说边打酒嗝，看样子离醉倒不远。</p><p>“那谢谢你了，萨博先生。”老滑头哆嗦了下，重新振奋起精神回到牌局上。</p><p> </p><p>四点十五分，达列斯等得有些犯困，垂头丧气地在黑漆漆的通风口里打起了瞌睡，算上之前的走场和探路，他的神经已经紧张了两个礼拜不止。</p><p>“嘶嘶——”拉蒂兹听到背后传来鼾声，赶紧低声吹了两下，见不起作用，只好伸长后腿一觉把黑皮兄踹醒。“给我清醒点，听，有音乐出来了。”</p><p>达列斯一个激灵起身，结果一头撞在通风管道顶端，直痛得连连做深呼吸，经拉蒂兹提醒方才安静下来，去捕捉空气里流动的乐声。</p><p>“头儿的指令？”他听清楚后疑惑地问道。</p><p>拉蒂兹仔细辨别了一会儿，说，“不是，只是以前我们经常凑热闹在一起听的曲子，说是叫什么猎人的葬礼。看样子红色博物馆要打烊了。”</p><p>这时候离拍卖行不远处的街角停着辆警车，驾驶座位上的人看了一眼表上的时间，顺手打开仪表盘旁的音响开关，乐曲便以一个阴郁的开端响起，与几百米开外回荡在红色博物馆底楼大厅里的乐声遥相呼应。《泰坦》的第三乐章，别名《猎人的送葬行列》，本是一则童话故事里的插图。一群森林动物抬着去世猎人的灵枢送往墓地，兔子拿着小旗，走在它前面的是一队波希米亚音乐家，猫、蟾蛛、乌鸦为他们伴唱，牡鹿、鹿、狐狸及森林中其它飞禽走兽尾随送葬行列，作出各种令人发笑的姿态。气氛一开始是凝重而严肃的——定音鼓和圆号以阴风惨惨的动机渐行渐近，长笛声声哀鸣，全是一派愁云密布的惨淡，而到了一半，徒然间这段压抑的葬礼被单簧管吹奏的变调打断——打头抬着猎人灵柩的动物一改哭丧的表情，于是跟在后面的伙伴开始欢乐起舞，为生命和自由扭动腰肢和屁股——更多乐器加入进来，三角架、小军号、锣鼓先后开始律动，连提琴也一改之前的死板，拉起三拍子的民间舞曲——这对行列一路调皮捣蛋、滑稽怪诞，而唯一严肃的只剩下睡在灵柩里死去的猎人。乐曲奏到这里的时候驾驶位上的人兴致高涨，指尖随着节拍在方向盘上敲打起来，车里其他人则配合地一起低声哼唱。最后乐曲逐渐褪去那种疯癫的色彩，又呈现出端庄的意味，却仍不忘以一个戏谑的动机结尾。</p><p> </p><p>新一轮牌局开出，桌上清醒的不剩几人，被伏特加惯倒的男人睡的睡吐的吐，萨博每赢一轮都要伏在桌上小睡片刻，唯一没被酒精感染到的女士虽神智清醒，却被桌子上胆量越来越大的男人们吓唬了下去。沙鲁和弗利萨喝得不多，酒品也算好，但也摇摇晃晃不辨东西。白脸人现在处在庄家的前位，萨博和沙鲁分别位于大小盲注，萨博先跟注200，弗利萨随后在后位打到1500，所有人接着跟注。</p><p>荷官开出了5 J A彩虹。</p><p>沙鲁过牌，弗利萨咬住不放加注2500，希望可以试探出对手的牌力。见状沙鲁反加注6000。老滑头稍加考虑：对方手里有张A，他在用过牌反加注试探对手的牌力。琢磨了几秒钟，老滑头摇摇脑袋两手撑着桌子，毫不犹豫地又加注到15000，这时候沙鲁笑了笑，跟着其他人一起潇洒地把牌扔进了底池。全部弃牌，弗利萨吞入所有筹码。</p><p>这一局完后沙鲁言简意赅地回道：“有A吧。”语气很肯定，并不是询问。</p><p>弗利萨起身摇摇对方的酒杯，红着脸大笑两声，把两张底牌亮在了桌面上，嬉笑着说：“我没，但你有。”这语气比沙鲁更坚定。</p><p>弗利萨向来是不爱亮牌的。刚才他反常地把自己的底牌晾在了牌桌上，所有人都觉得意外，沙鲁也被突如其来的亮牌吓到，顿了一两秒后才反应过来：“呵呵，真不错，我还以为你有王牌在手，这下让你偷着一回。”</p><p>老滑头摇摇晃晃坐回座椅上应了一句：“那是，哪能都让你猜到。”</p><p>这话激到了沙鲁，当即一拍桌子，解掉领带和外套，提出要和弗利萨来个一对一。这话一出，整屋子喝得烂醉的人全拥上前来观战。</p><p>开局很不错，这把牌弗利萨手中的底牌是双7，可以当作一次机会。沙鲁下注600，老滑头紧跟不放。</p><p>翻牌是红桃8、梅花7、方片2。花色很散。</p><p>这三张翻牌一亮出，弗利萨估摸着多半胜券在握——中了暗3。这在游戏里比较隐蔽，很难被对手读出来。他先过了牌，准备反加把池底打大，这时候沙鲁下了1000的注码。看样子手里有大牌，但也说不准学他刚才唬弄人。</p><p>“5000”弗利萨看了看他的对手，加大了注码。</p><p>沙鲁不声不响地跟了。</p><p>转牌是红桃K。弗利萨又过了牌。赌桌俨然像个小舞台，灯光下一张张活色生香的脸各藏心机。一些人有出众的表演天赋，是聚光灯下的大明星。</p><p>沙鲁猝不及防下了30000，牌到这儿突然刹住车，所有观众倒抽一口冷气，他的牌风陡转直下，傲视群雄，犀利冷峻。弗利萨想了想，转念间明白了对方手里的牌。</p><p>还剩一张河牌，白脸人借着酒力推出相当的筹码。</p><p>“30000。”跟。</p><p>河牌是一张A，老滑头咬咬牙，抬头同挤在沙鲁旁边的萨博换了个眼神。</p><p>“ALL-IN。”想都没想，沙鲁推出自己全部20多万筹码，面带笑意地望着白脸人，“弗利萨，我可是真心诚意地邀请你玩这把”。</p><p>两种可能。弗利萨交叉双手在薄唇上靠了靠，或者沙鲁想让他跟进，故意输掉这轮，花钱买乖；或者他确实成竹在胸，而那可能，也只有暗3。暗3对暗3，究竟谁更幸运？</p><p>一种做法。白脸人松开双手，同样喊了声：“ALL-IN。”今晚，他只有一个目的，有别于沙鲁、有别于所有赌客的目的，为了这个目的可以一掷千金。</p><p>他似乎能看见沙鲁的嘴角微微上扬，对方亮出了手里的一对8。</p><p>弗利萨摊开底牌的同时合上眼：一对7。</p><p>“略胜一筹。”兴奋得发抖的沙鲁握住杯口把伏特加推到白脸人面前，自己得意洋洋将底池收得一干二净，末了还不忘回敬一句：“哦，还有，我可不像你，爱玩蒙人的游戏，魔术师。”</p><p> </p><p>四点三十分，拉蒂兹正纳闷行动是否取消，耳内的通讯器“兹兹”响了两声将他惊醒。“窃贼得手了，密钥照片刚传过来。”他屏息仔细听完通讯器内报出的数字，飞快地拉出手里毒气弹的引线，拨开虚掩的百叶通风口扔进室内过道。他在心里默念到10，随即打开通风口爬出了窝藏40多分钟的隧道，达列斯跟着鱼贯而出，揉着麻木的腿一拐一拐来到库房前，两个保安已然躺在一片烟雾中昏厥过去。</p><p>6位静态密码并未难住达列斯，他从装备箱里取出一台小型模拟器接入，由于静态和动态密码都在同一个密码盘上输入，因此难以辨别常用键，6位密码算法约需1分钟。在拉蒂兹第二次听见巴特报出翻新的12位动态密码时，达列斯的模拟器上已经一位接着一位跳出了完整的静态密码。黑皮输完第一道密码后，拉蒂兹深吸一口气，按照巴特传来的口令一个接一个数字键入第二道密码，成败在此一举，这道密码能否打开地下三层的库门，全看他们的运气了。</p><p>输完12位数字后，拉蒂兹习惯性抬手抹掉一层防毒面具上不存在的汗水，随即摁下#键。两人同时听见一声美妙的金属碰撞声。“呼——”达列斯喘着粗气在面具后瞪大眼睛：“老天啊！”</p><p>库房厚实的钢门缓缓洞开，达列斯兴奋得正要往里冲，被拉蒂兹一把拦下，他掏出一副多片眼镜，换着不同颜色的镜片观测一番，确认红外线或其他射线保护已经全部解除后，才放心地进入库房。</p><p>库房的顶棚上装有监视器和控制湿度、温度的设备，以及密密麻麻的管道。里面是相互打通的三大间库房，拉蒂兹环视一番，面积足有五六百平方米之大，几排大箱柜陈列于此，另一些体积过大的不规模拍品则干脆零散地摆放在空地上，他挑了几个大小合适的抽屉让达列斯打开，黑皮开锁倒也利索，不过几分钟，五幅书画和一尊犀角镂雕已经得手，达列斯把它们分别装进袋子里。他正干得热火朝天，拉蒂兹倒是不慌不忙地巡视库房，最后他停在最深处的库房前，不由得发出一声惊叹：</p><p>“好家伙，你可在这儿！”</p><p>与此同时，吉斯和巴特两人正躲在一处昏暗狭小的空间里，紧张地看现场直播，各色粗细电线乱糟糟缠绕在他们脚下。吉斯依旧怀抱他那台宝贝笔记本，屏幕上一分为二，左边是红色博物馆监控室内的可见画面——其实是用巴特一星期前录制的2小时录像替换的，右边则是实时画面。几分钟前他们接受到萨博传来的照片，窃贼趁着赌客酒兴大发之际从沙鲁椅背上的西装内袋里找到了口令牌——陪布玛送拍品那次基纽特意观察了其所在位置。在窃取密码时萨博也相当谨慎，为防物主太快查觉，他让基纽事先做了仿制品——拿走真的，又放入假的。得手后萨博捏着口令牌插进裤兜——里面的迷你摄像头就能立刻拍下上面的数字——虽说暗了些，而这一头巴特立刻就能观测到上面跳动的数字。</p><p>库房门打开的一刹那，这两人仿佛看见进球一般开心地吼叫，欢呼着击掌。</p><p>“运气不赖嘛。” 隔着挡板有个声音欢快地传过来，是贝吉塔的。<br/>“就是玩车震也给我TM轻点。”另一个声音假装愠怒地骂了句，是基纽的。</p><p> </p><p>巴特目不转睛看着吉斯的显示屏，拉蒂兹进去的时候冲他们挥了挥手——他停下脚步仰头正视了库房墙角上的一台摄像机，于是巴特也很投入地冲显示屏打了招呼。达列斯则完全忘了这两个不在现场的同伙，卖力地展示他的开锁绝活。</p><p>库房门打开大约半分钟后，吉斯拦截到一个呼叫安全系统的信号，来源是手机。</p><p>“哟，还是被发现了啊。”红脸年轻人大惊小怪地挑了挑眉，“没关系，咱们这就替他报警。”说罢，重重敲了敲挡板。</p><p>“多给他们些时间。”接到提示后，那一头贝吉塔不紧不慢答道，大约又过了5分钟后，他向副驾驶座上的基纽点头示意，随即拉下头顶的面罩和防风镜，一脚踩下油门，车子便如子弹般直冲出去，害得后车厢里两位技术人员一个踉跄。</p><p>红色博物馆内，下午的拍卖结束后人流正踩着《猎人的送葬行列》的节拍稀稀落落散场。不过多久，前一秒还谈笑风生的豪门贵客，下一秒便迷失在振聋发聩的警笛声中，发出各种尖叫咒骂，乱作一团。拍卖行外，四名全副武装的警员从笛声大作的白色警车上气势汹汹地跳下，手里端着冲锋枪直挺挺撞开拍卖行大门。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 黑色老爷车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>按赌场的规矩，输光钱的人自行退下赌桌，恕不奉送。沙鲁圈进弗利萨的20多万筹码，得意地眯着眼，看老滑头一瘸一拐背身离去，恰如打了败仗的士兵。先前还在围观的牌友拍手喊绝，排着队要敬赢家一杯，沙鲁虽得意，倒也还算清醒，浅尝辄止，乃至手机在闹声里短促地一鸣也没逃过他的耳朵。他从西装袋里拿出手机一瞥，顿觉五脏六腑全被伏特加点燃：</p><p>【2号库门已打开，时间16:35】</p><p>他赶紧摸了摸西装内袋，口令牌还在。</p><p>ТMD老滑头！他料定这事和弗利萨脱不了干系，一边派人去追白脸人，一边不动声色按下内线报警键。老家伙刚走没多久，凭他那腿脚应该追得上。</p><p>光是报了警自然心安不得，借口出去吹风的功夫，沙鲁拨通了馆内保安室电话。那头却报告一切正常，更没见有人开过库房，直气得沙鲁一阵的血气攻心。</p><p>“两队人马，一队给我把住门，一队去库房。警察随后到。都TM给我多长几个心眼！”</p><p> </p><p>红色博物馆门口，一名警官在楼底同把门的保安做口供和笔录，另三名警察雄赳赳冲进馆内，不由分说一路小跑从逃生通道进入地下库房。</p><p>“戴上防毒面具！”为首的小个子在楼梯弯道口刹车，抬手握拳示意。</p><p>武装到位后，他们冲入库门洞开的地下三层，过道里烟雾弥漫，被一层硫磺色气体覆盖，地上增加了几名躺倒的保安，是接到警报后下到库房时被熏昏过去的。</p><p>“出来！”一名警察煞有其事地举起冲锋枪，朝库房里两个人影晃晃枪口。很快，拉蒂兹和达列斯拖着两个大袋子从迷雾中走出来，乖乖把手放到了脑后。三个警员中个子最大的那个把两人摁在墙壁上，背过手“咔擦”两下上了铐。</p><p>人赃俱获。门口在纸板上写了一大堆现场描述的警官抓出相机给拍卖行内部来了几个广角，又对着案犯一通乱拍，闪光灯亮得扎眼，完事后，警察摁着两个盗窃犯塞进后车厢，两袋赃物也跟着上了车，留待到了警局清点。由于事情发生得太突然，沙鲁赶回来的路上匆匆在电话里指派了一名馆方负责人去警局协同处理此事。</p><p>警车顶灯大亮，毫无阻拦穿过几个十字路口的红灯。负责人向沙鲁汇报完后，回头瞪了眼铁窗后垂头丧气的两名案犯，向车里的警察抱怨世风日下：</p><p>“这年头啊……好好走在路上都会挨枪子！真是胆大包天，还抢到我们头上，也不看看沙爷是什么人！不过话说回来这也挺奇怪，他们倒是怎么进去的？平时就是我想看看宝贝还得等个把礼拜才能批准啊——”</p><p>不等他说完，小个子警员不耐烦地冲坐后排的大个儿歪了歪头，后者心领神会，抓起那人的脑袋就是一扭，快得连声音都没出一下。</p><p> </p><p>断气的负责人瘫软在座位上，于是所有人放心摘下防毒面具，后面关铁牢里的两人终于按耐不住头一个笑出来，笑声往前传染到整车的人——基纽抱着肚子狂笑，巴特的眼泪都快流出来了，贝吉塔则伏在方向盘上偷乐了几秒钟。</p><p>“把这玩意儿拆了！”笑够以后，拉蒂兹对着黑皮兄指指铁栏杆。</p><p>“哟，瞧你，把他训得服服帖帖！”达列斯正忙活着拧掉螺丝，基纽用巴掌拍着铁栏杆，一双四角眼往里斜了斜，被黑皮不甘示弱地回瞪。</p><p>“给我把栅栏装回去，咱们可不是出来兜风的。”反光镜里贝吉塔已经恢复成一脸严肃相。</p><p>“别紧张，宝贝儿。来，手铐钥匙给我。”不等小个儿腾出把着方向盘的手去拿钥匙，基纽已经厚脸皮地去掏他的裤袋，警车紧跟着在道路上左右摇晃两下。</p><p>替两人打开手铐后，原先坐前边的人悉数钻进后车厢——后边空间宽敞，坐着躺着都舒服，只留下贝吉塔掌舵和副驾驶座上还热乎的死人。</p><p>“让我瞧瞧你们的品位。”吉斯拍了拍拉蒂兹的后背，打开一只袋子翻腾半天，拎出一只木盒，把玩一番未见稀奇便要往袋里扔，被达列斯一把抱下。</p><p>“喂！手脚轻点！我好不容易才找到这宝贝。”黑皮兄紧张地护住盒子，手指在外层红木上弹了几下，耳朵贴着听了会儿，摸索着移开一道暗口，手里的盒子就如孔雀开屏般自行展开，里头藏了各类精雕玉石。“多宝盒，知道不？”他小心翼翼把盒子交给红脸年轻人，后者啧啧称奇。</p><p>“这又是啥？”拉蒂兹抓起旁边靠着电线设备的一个布袋，冷不丁有几颗生了锈的螺丝从袋子缝里滚落出来，他打开一看，里头都是些看着年代久远的零部件。“不是我和机械师偷出来的。”</p><p>“天晓得！”巴特捡起螺丝扔回那袋子里，拇指点点驾驶座，“贝吉塔说这是他的东西。”</p><p>“别管那袋东西——”后车厢里还在摆迷你展览会，贝吉塔冷不防隔着挡板回头呵斥一声，“我说，每人能分到几位数？”。</p><p>巴特重新扎好袋子前基纽好奇地往里瞄了一眼，接着板了板手指，洋洋得意地回应车前的人：“绝对不少于七位数，哈哈，足够咱们消遣一阵的了！”他转念想了想，又继续说：“要我说啊，这里头最便宜的就数你啦，贝吉塔！泡泡妞，再开个车把大家接出来，多省力的差使！哪像我们，干的都是体力活。”</p><p>“单是要得手这些宝贝的话，压根不用你们出手。”他听见贝吉塔的声音传过来，这家伙根本懒得回头。“我和爆破狂两个人就够了。大概拿不了这么多，但要得手还是易如反掌。”</p><p>“哎——让我说什么好。”基纽一条胳膊搭在挡板上，从后边伸出脑袋，冲贝吉塔的耳根吹了口气，“站着说话不腰疼，头儿可真把你宠坏了！说说看，那小妞什么滋味？”</p><p>见状，其他同伙也蜂拥而上攀着挡板，七嘴八舌打听关于绿发女人的八卦，其中要数基纽和达列斯最起劲。</p><p>“那女人啊——”贝吉塔憋了好一会儿才慢悠悠开口，“可是我精心挑选出来的，要配合我做事，条子必须够聪明……”</p><p>没等他把话说完，一辆巡逻车突然从青龙街街角杀出，横档在路口。贝吉塔下意识打了个转盘，车子朝路一边偏去。基纽大喊声“不妙！”，想也不想就翻过挡板钻进前车座位，捡起头盔面具戴上，跳到副驾驶上，迅速和死人换了个位。贝吉塔则紧张地弓起身，反打方向盘把车开回正道，然后拉下面具，松开油门，让车缓缓滑行。</p><p>“不冲过去？”巴特瞪大红眼质问他。</p><p>“被包围了，伙计们，情况不妙啊！”基纽坐稳后点了点街道两边的建筑物，手指抖得厉害，已经有一两个警员潜伏在角落里，枪口瞄准了他们。警方是有备而来，谁也不知道他们把狙击手藏在了哪里。</p><p>“ТMD，让你去稳住条子，这不会泡妞泡昏头了吧！”基纽破口大骂着去抓小个子的领子，见状其他人一哄而上把他拖住，末了伪造家只得悻悻然丢下一句话：“牢里见吧！”</p><p>驾驶座位上的小个子泄气似地别过脑袋，始终一言不发，还是拉蒂兹头脑清楚，鼓舞道：“我们赌一把运气怎么样？试试能不能突出重围。”这时候车里人全部焦急地看向贝吉塔，他松开油门后就干坐在那儿，无作为地看着车慢慢驶向警方的包围圈。</p><p>“都给我听好了。”小个子放开方向盘听任车子往前滑行，这才转过身面对自己的同伙，压低嗓子开始说话。</p><p> </p><p>同他们对立的另一方此刻严阵以待，从拦截白色警车的巡逻车上最先跳下一对探员，女人一头绿发盘在脑后，男人目光锐利，两人身着厚厚的防弹衣，握枪站停在街口，白色警车还在缓缓朝他们开过来。</p><p>女人二话不说一枪打在车脸上，击碎一只眼灯，车速慢了下来，但仍没停下的意思。</p><p>她缓了缓气，二度举枪，干脆利落地把下一枚子弹送进挡风玻璃，“啪”的一声，玻璃裂而不碎，子弹并未穿入。这时候车子驶到离他们十米开外的地方停顿下来，像个支离破碎的病人跌倒在地。乐平正要上前，却见几块军绿色帘布自动从车顶垂下，如帐篷那样把警车遮得严严实实，埋伏在四周的警察第一次瞧见此等新鲜事，忍不住好奇地探头张望——这车人到底在玩什么游戏？</p><p> </p><p>“等等，我也留下，其他人撤。”听完贝吉塔一番话后，拉蒂兹头一个爬上挡板，企图翻身越过。他刚说完话，小个子身后传来一道爆裂声，挡风玻璃坏了。</p><p>时间不容拖沓。贝吉塔一手稳住拉蒂兹，玩笑般拍了拍他的脸：“应付条子是我的活儿，别来抢。”末了又像是想到了什么，从侧裤兜里摸出张相片一把塞进拉蒂兹胸前的袋里，“机械师那儿偷来的，以后归你了。”言毕，小个子拉下制动杆，又摁下面板上一个绿键，只听得车顶传来一阵机械轴的转动声，没几秒钟整部车子就被罩在不透光的帆布大棚里。</p><p>“话是这么说，一个人不好对付啊——”长发男人不甘罢休，捏住小个子的手臂，一条腿已然跨过挡板。</p><p>见拉蒂兹急着要翻进前座，贝吉塔卸下一只手套。下一秒，只听见车外“砰砰”两声，拉蒂兹就跟他们所在的警车一同往前倒了下去。</p><p>“前轮坏了。”贝吉塔架起高个子沉重的身躯越过挡板，扔给基纽，“把这家伙带走。”</p><p>“贝吉塔……”后车厢里其他同伙愣了愣，眼睛摸着黑看向他们的驾驶员。</p><p>“走吧，我那袋东西留下。”小个子半哄劝半驱赶地说，“我要出去了，给这出魔术谢个幕。”言毕，他重新戴上头盔和防毒面具，从座位下方提起冲锋枪，打开车门，慢慢走出帆布的掩护当中。</p><p> </p><p>被2把狙击枪、4支手枪、2支冲锋枪瞄准的警车摇晃两下，从里面走出个全副武装的人来到车前，一手扛了支冲锋枪，却完全没有要动武的意思。按照局里的不合理规定，受到攻击前不得开枪，双方因此就这么对峙了一小会儿。</p><p>乐平眼尖，观察到来人身后那辆车轻微地摇摆了两下，意识到有些不对劲。他深吸口气，朝后方的警员扬手示意，端着手枪小步包抄靠近那辆车，布玛被他挡在身后，也是紧张得大气不敢喘。</p><p>双方距离拉近至八米左右的时候，那人像是突然惊醒般动了动，正从四面包抄过来的警队立刻停止前行。那人慢慢抬起一只手，缓缓拉下制服的拉链。离他最近的一个警员瞪大了眼睛——里头绑满炸药，发光二级管此起彼伏地闪烁，引爆开关被死死捏在另一只手里。</p><p>“爆破狂。”乐平心里一沉，听见布玛在脑后低声喊道。</p><p>只见那人一手举枪，一手握住引线，以非常小心的姿态一寸一寸离开原地，整支拦截部队也只好一步一步往后退。见乐平低声下了道命令，他逐渐加快了撤退步伐，心里清楚2把狙击枪已经齐刷刷瞄准了自己脑袋。</p><p>机会只有一次，警方同样明白，胆大的碰上不要命的能有几分胜算？更何况他们如此小心谨慎。</p><p>那人走得越远，速度也随之越发加快，眼看案犯快要撤出警方的包围圈，一队人马虽箭在弦上，在人弹面前也不得发作。但见他突然举起手里的枪瞄准那警车的方向射出一发子弹——布玛这胆大的女人那时正一个箭步想窜上那辆警车看个究竟——这发子弹偏离了很大的角度从女人旁边掠过打在车脸上，与此同时狙击手抓住这个千载难逢的机会一枪命中案犯头部，只听见“啪”一声闷响，那人脑袋一歪，如同被割断线的玩偶，“扑通”一下倒在地上，原先离他几米远的警员立刻一哄而上制服住那只捏着引线的手。</p><p>布玛听见身后一声枪响，不由愣了愣——那枚期待中的、假想的子弹随着枪响射穿自己的心脏，她本能地大叫一声，恍惚突然被一个念头击中，直到一个更大的念头迫使她回到眼前的任务上——她还活着。意识到这点后，绿发女人沉住气猫腰躲在反光镜后，使劲一把扯下罩在车身上的帆布。</p><p>“他死了。”不远处，一名警员按了小会儿那只脱开引线的手，大声宣布，另一个忙着解下绑在对方身上的炸药，第三个摘下血浆四溅的头盔和面具。</p><p>几名尾随而至的警员踹开车门，布玛跟在后面跳上车一看，不由呆在那里哑口无言——除了一具躺在前排座位下的不知名尸体，车上空无一人——这一次可是集体蒸发了。她浑身一颤，转身拨开随同警员，跳下车直奔向被围作一团的案犯。</p><p>不用抹掉血渍布玛也能一眼认出地上的人——是她信誓旦旦要送进大牢的魔术师，贝吉塔，他伪装成爆破狂的样子，最后送了命。左侧太阳穴清晰的弹孔显示了子弹入射的方向。他的死状并不恐怖，倒像是进入永久的睡眠中，得意而满足。布玛仔细打量一番这张苍白的面孔，莫名地有了几分遗憾。是遗憾自己终究没能活捉这小子？还是遗憾没能阻止他那些消失的同伙？抑或……遗憾没法从他口中知晓更多秘密？布玛伸手把小个子惨不忍睹的右侧脸转到下边，让他看上去显得更有尊严一些。至少……她叹了口气，贝吉塔这出最后的魔术自己是有幸目睹了。</p><p> </p><p>太阳落山前，事发现场已经清扫干净，拖车吊走了那辆白色警车，呼叫着的救护车把尸体直接送往警局。布玛和乐平两人率领警队回所，一路上绿发女人沉默不语，乐平想她大概还有些惊魂未定，有意放慢了车速。</p><p>“我还是弄不明白。”半晌，女人叠起手臂，眉头紧锁。“他的同伙究竟怎么消失的？贝吉塔又为什么要自杀？”</p><p>“看他开枪我也吓了一跳啊！要是他枪法再准点，难保你也得躺救护车里啦！”乐平故意大惊小怪地同她开玩笑。“魔术师嘛，上一次不也这么凭空从牢房里消失的？那时候你怎么没这么多问题？”</p><p>“上一次他趁保安睡觉的时候开锁逃了出来。”布玛认真地瞪了他一眼。“魔术有什么稀奇的，我也会。”说罢她不知从哪里掏出枚硬币，在她开车的搭档眼前晃了晃。“看准了啊——”</p><p>“看什么啊，别档我视线。”男人本来一心开车，见她兴致高涨，只得分出些注意力落在那枚硬币上。</p><p>“啪——”布玛拙劣地往上一扔硬币，待落下时两手一合，又装神弄鬼地捏紧拳头在空气里舞动一番，然后两只小拳头才伸到乐平身侧来。“快猜，在哪只手里？”</p><p>乐平不耐烦地随便挑了一个拳头，布玛松开手掌，空空如也。乐平赶紧再去点另一只手，女人嬉笑着也松开那手，仍是什么也没有。</p><p>“你啊，还真有兴致——”男人抓着脑后勺，自愧不如。</p><p>“在这里呢——”绿发女人半起身，勾起两根手指去夹搭档的鼻子，硬币就突然凭空出现在她的指间，她得意地自夸道：“看我厉害吧。”</p><p>“哎、哎，谁能有我们布玛厉害。”乐平使劲点点头，又偷偷摇摇头，“要我说啊，魔术师都是自恋狂。”他料想这女人压根就没受惊，倒是很自得其乐，便感叹自己又在自作多情，不由分说踩下油门提速前进。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>光鲜亮丽的城市有其不为人熟知的一面，那是另一个世界，终年暗无天日，阴冷潮湿，散发着臭气和霉味，当下却成了基纽一队人马唯一的逃生通道。趁贝吉塔去引开条子的当口，达列斯钻入车子底盘下撬开地面的阴井盖，后车厢里所有人便带着两袋赃物悄悄进入这扇连接地面和地下世界的窄门。</p><p>他们捂着鼻憋住气在脏水里前行，基纽事先探过路，对这一带的地形稍微熟悉些，行进了差不多半公里后他放慢了脚步，仰起头寻找合适的出口，这时候达列斯前后望了望，才敢出气小声讲话。</p><p>“条子怎么知道我们在那车里？”</p><p>“我哪儿知道！”基纽烦躁地来回趟水，一时在分叉口迷失了方向，“计划真TM赶不上变化！这回要看贝吉塔的运气了！”</p><p>“头儿本来的计划是啥？真是这些宝贝？”黑皮兄往上提了提袋子，以防沾到污水，“现在差不多可以告诉我了吧。”</p><p>“那儿。”基纽找回了方向，指了指岔口左边，接着往前小跑起来。“头儿的规矩，计划必须对新人保密。”</p><p>“又是该死的规矩！”达列斯撇撇嘴，不满地跟着队伍往前跑，巴特还背着昏过去的拉蒂兹，正喘着粗气。</p><p>“一开始头儿只告诉了基纽和贝吉塔。”机械师嘴里还在嘀咕，不想吉斯捂着鼻子跑到他旁边小声说，“还记得贝吉塔藏在后车厢那袋零件不？本来头儿计划让他把车弃在条子容易找到的地方，那零件是他们以前同沙鲁合伙偷出来的东西，大部分在沙鲁那儿，剩下一小部分，就在贝吉塔那袋子里，头儿本来算准了他能把条子的视线引过去，好栽赃给沙鲁，这样咱们正好能一箭双雕，现在可好了，把自己的得意门生也算进去了。”</p><p>“还不是因为贝吉塔那家伙没把握住火候！”基纽听见他们在后边嘀咕，恼火地骂道，“说不准就是被条子不小心盯上，害得咱们这么狼狈。”</p><p>“够啦！现在你倒埋怨起他来了，刚才溜得比谁都快！”这下轮到吉斯打抱不平，“我说啊，以后这计划也提前告诉我们其他人，好有个心理准备。”</p><p>“以后？”基纽突然滑稽地笑出声来，“这种规模的行动你这辈子经历一次差不多也够啦，我敢打赌，咱们这一次绝对会被载入犯罪史册！”</p><p>“你还高兴得真早。”达列斯仍然不自在地绷着脸，摇摇头说，“我还担心贝吉塔呢，他——”</p><p>“放心，死不了！”他话音未落，被基纽和吉斯异口同声打断。</p><p>达列斯不知他们哪里来的信心，他歪过头看了看巴特背上的拉蒂兹，照理说这家伙才最了解贝吉塔吧，看他刚才猴急着要留下的样子，明摆着不相信贝吉塔能以一己之力与整队的条子抗衡，局势分明凶险得很，这两个家伙倒好，在这里说着风凉话！</p><p>他们一边跑，一边留心后面的动静，既担心会有警察追来，又期望贝吉塔能跟上，但一直到他们找回上地面的井口前，后边都是一片静悄悄，除了管道里的落水声，和老鼠吱吱喳喳的跑动声。没有人跟着，也没有人发现，基纽一伙人就这么顺顺当当带着赃物全身而退了。</p><p> </p><p>翌日，弗利萨推门进入大厂房二楼的办公室，既没得到致敬，也没听见吵闹，这屋子像是一夜间失去了所有活力，变得死气沉沉。白脸人合上门，背对着靠了一会儿，默默打量他的下属们。拉蒂兹只穿了件白背心，垂下脑袋坐在沙发上，他偶尔侧过脸，一双眼红得和巴特差不多。坐在他旁边的机械师则像个做错事的孩子，不安地玩弄手指和一把指甲刀，再剪下去连指甲都快没了。巴特抱着数码的、针孔的、长焦的各色相机来来回回翻看。基纽盘腿坐在地上一根接一根抽着雪茄，吉斯是唯一有话想说的人，但没人搭理他。</p><p>“基纽通报的时候，我就有不好的预感，看样子我们小瞧了那些条子。”等了好一会儿见没人开口，白脸人开始缓缓说话，“我和你们一样，坐着等到凌晨7点，在新闻里最后见了他一面，那样子我都不忍心看。”</p><p>老滑头的脸色比往日更苍白几分，每说一句话都要费很大劲似的。</p><p>“我以为，他总是知道该怎么应付。就像我们被拦下的时候，他硬是把车开到了有井盖的地方，让我们走地下水道……”吉斯好不容易憋到现在，开始断断续续地说。“当然，需要人引开条子争取时间，贝吉塔说那是他的活儿……”</p><p>“如果我在那辆车上，事情就不会这样了。但我得应付沙鲁，那时候他四处找我，这人渣警惕得很。”老滑头边说边绕着房间走，每走到一个人面前，他都从手里变出一支蜡烛递上。“不论我们是否愿意，那就是贝吉塔的命运。”</p><p>他环绕一圈后重新靠在门背上，显得十分疲惫，随后白手掌在空气里扬了扬，每个人手里的白蜡烛便倏地自行点燃。</p><p>“你上演过多次奇迹，我们这些有幸身处其中的，因此获得过巨大利益，这让我们终身难忘。你热衷冒险，我也希望每一次都能，逢凶化吉……都能侥幸胜出。然而最后，所有的光荣，都枯萎在你的光环中。我们的爱，你长眠于此。”</p><p>老家伙以一种异常平静的语调念出悼词，几点烛火在他的声音里凄凉地摇曳。达列斯恍惚中有些走神，闻到旁边传来一股焦味，他发现拉蒂兹默默点燃一张相片，任其在烛火中翻卷、烧成灰烬。</p><p>粉红豹计划的成员们仅仅默哀了一小会儿，时间不允许他们慢慢消化各自的悲伤。仪式举行完后，迫在眉睫的事，是要把那两袋赃物通过地下拍卖行尽快转手，抢在国际刑警把它们列入黑名单之前。所有人都明白，不论他们有没有心情，都得干这事，否则赃物没法变现，贝吉塔可就白死了。他们简单地给厂房里的布景遮上白布，就急匆匆离开了大本营。少了个人，每人能分到的数字更多了，但谁也高兴不起来。</p><p> </p><p>“西都一家拍卖行遭团伙作案被窃价值上千万拍品，案犯伪装成警方逃离，主犯之一被当场击毙。”这是第二天一早的新闻。而到了晚上，随着警方更多的介入，红色博物馆遭窃的地下三层库房被全方位曝光，其中最引人注目的，莫过于一辆黑色老爷车。</p><p>对于这部老爷车的存在，沙鲁本来准备好一通说辞——车是从正规渠道拍卖得来的，TinkerТanker会展后，这辆被弗利萨一伙掏空的老爷车只剩个外壳在市面上流转，因此收入自己囊中也无可厚非。可他现在却是百口莫辩了——警方在企图潜逃的白色警车后备箱里发现了一袋逃犯落下的赃物，袋子最上面是从三层库房窃走的两幅画卷和几件小瓷器，下层则堆满了各色汽车零部件，一开始警察很奇怪盗窃犯为什么要偷这些废铜烂铁，直到一名女警探介入后，事情才变得明朗起来。这名警探称她找到了TinkerТanker会展上失踪的一些东西——也就是包括这袋零件在内的汽车零部件，全都属于当年展会上一辆价值连城的1937年540K特别版Roadster，首展于37年的柏林车展。警方立刻顺藤摸瓜找到了被窃三层库房里的车外壳，那是一辆不能开动的敞篷老爷车，寂寞地停放在库房最深处，拥有优美的车身线条，黑色外壳即使在昏暗光线下依然抢眼。时间给车身蒙上厚厚灰尘，岁月洗涤却让它成为伟大的藏品。这辆曾在多届展览会上受到藏家趋之若鹜一掷千金的老爷车，竟然以这种七零八落的方式重现天日。</p><p>“……五年前，TinkerТanker会展遭到有预谋的盗窃，由于警方接内线通报才及时制止。展品虽未丢失，但部分遭到破坏，其中就包括一辆37年的Roadster，它的内部零件被拆卸一空，身价一落千丈，会展方回收了车外壳，却未将其作为失踪品上报国际刑警数据库，警方虽介入调查，却对这些遭破坏的展品无能为力——它们中大部分都被拆得缺胳膊少腿，没法再拿出来展览。当时主犯虽被绳之以法，但对这些零件碎片的去向一无所知，警方也因此推断仍然有其他在逃案犯。事实印证，此后在不到一年的时间里，犯罪团伙果然里应外合，伪造保释支票将主犯救出，为此次拍卖行盗窃案埋下火种。我们认为案犯的首要目的是馆中藏品，红色博物馆此次被窃馆藏合计约2700万美金。在团伙丢弃的仿制警车里我们找到几台监控设备，解释了作案当时为何馆内保安对仓库中发生的事情一无所知。同时我们找到Roadster一部分的零件，不论案犯出于什么原因遗弃这些赃物，它们确实帮助警方找回失踪多年的老爷车。由于红色博物馆拥有人沙鲁并未在其馆藏名册中披露此车存在，我们有理由相信沙鲁本人有嫌疑参与了TinkerТanker一案。这位拍卖行拥有人被捕后虽承认私藏老爷车外壳，却坚称老爷车的零部件并不属于馆方，为案犯有意栽赃。目前警方仍在紧密跟踪调查，从进展来看，即使这些零部件并非出自馆方库房，沙鲁本人将难逃旧案罪责。这起案件实属西都历史上少有的“案中案”……根据馆内保安回忆，作案人员应不少于6名，除了案犯之一贝吉塔于潜逃时被警方当场击毙，其余人员去向仍然未知……报告人：布玛。”</p><p> </p><p>由于对本案做出的杰出贡献，女警探得到了局长的嘉奖，不久后有望获得晋升。她在加班中度过了自己的周末，局里需要一份阐述完整的报告，而布玛需要一个假期来好好放松下自己那根紧张的神经，要知道，拦截贝吉塔的时候她可险些丧了命！</p><p> </p><p>女人明目张胆地在星期一提出罢工，理由是——过度惊吓导致失眠。按局里的规定，睡不醒是没法请假的，而失眠属于精神疾病则允许被批准。于是布玛把一堆的证据、报告扔给自己的搭档后，独自出门快活去了。怨气冲天的乐平因此怀疑这女人会不会背着自己在外脚踏多条船。</p><p> </p><p>布玛钻进自己的小库珀车前给红色博物馆的经纪人打了个电话，接电话的却不是卡卡罗特本人。</p><p>“卡卡罗特先生休假去了，有什么可以帮您的吗？”电话另一头是个年轻女人的声音。布玛有些失望，想了想，说自己是来提取拍品的，半个月前寄存在博物馆内，现在馆方遭窃，她对安全性存疑，因此暂时不打算拍卖了。</p><p>“方便的话我现在来取一下。蓝色妖姬，地下二层。”</p><p>经过这一闹，红色博物馆上下人心惶惶。取回镯子全程都由警方监控，沙鲁释放之前，警方指定专人运作拍卖行，如果拥有人因为刑事犯罪移交法庭的话，那么这座拍卖行恐怕也得整体拍卖，国有化或者私有化都是难免的。</p><p>布玛拿到装有蓝色妖姬的提箱后，在一份协议书上签了字。暂时接替卡卡罗特的是个对业务还不熟的女人，可能是秘书或者文员一类转职过来的，她一边帮布玛办手续，一边抱怨新岗位的工作繁琐：</p><p>“您真是不知道啊，事情一出，我这两天可是忙都忙不过来！那些阔少爷富太太都打电话来要拿回拍品，从一早到现在，我这电话就响个不停的！就你来之前，警察局还有人打电话来问。哎呀，我哪里知道这么多啊——这关头卡卡罗特先生又不在，你说我累不累！”</p><p>绿发女人好奇地眨了眨眼，问她：“警察为什么会来问你？”转念一想又不对，分明是来找卡卡罗特的吧。</p><p>“是个男的，说是什么探员……”年轻女人又接着开始抱怨，布玛敏锐地察觉出一丝异样，不由心里一紧。</p><p>“他问了些什么？”</p><p>“哦，也没什么，和你一样，也是找卡卡罗特先生的。不过问得很细，我说去休假了，他问什么时候休假的，我说上个礼拜，他又问这两天有没有看见他，我说没有只打过些电话，这后来他就没再问什么了。”女经纪人一五一十地告诉她。</p><p>“你等等。”布玛赶忙掏出手机拨通乐平电话。她问了几句，乐平早上并没打电话到红色博物馆，布玛正要挂电话，又想起一些事，便叫住自己的搭档，又把手机伸到年轻女人的耳边示意她听声音。</p><p>“啊、啊，就是这位先生！我记得很清楚，他有一些岸口腔，我有些住海港的亲戚也有这种口音，所以很好辨认。”</p><p>“所以也很好模仿。”布玛愣住了，自言自语说。</p><p>“为什么呢？”她咬紧下唇，一双剔透的眼珠不安地打转。为什么贝吉塔的同伙要找卡卡罗特，莫非他们是一路的？挑在这个时候休假，嫌疑也未免太大了吧？</p><p>“麻烦给我一下卡卡罗特先生的住址。”布玛思忖片刻，变回工作时的一脸认真样儿，同时对年轻女人亮出了警徽。</p><p> </p><p>卡卡罗特的住户响了5次铃后，房门才勉强开了一道口，那男人正裹着白色浴袍在里头探了探，湿漉漉地刚从水里被捞出来一样。</p><p>如此的会面不免有些尴尬。</p><p>“抱歉。”门外，布玛脸颊有些泛红，“我是上次来寄存拍品的，找你有些事，就问你同事要了地址。”</p><p>水滴不时从冒着热气的乱发上滴落下来，男人在门后晃了晃，看清来人后热情地打了声招呼：“哦，我记得你，布玛夫人。”他随即拔掉门栓，打开房门邀请道，“没关系，来，进来坐吧！”</p><p>这下绿发女人更加不好意思了。“嗯……我不介意在门口多等一会儿，你先穿上衣服再说吧。”</p><p>“没事儿，进来吧。这也是衣服嘛——”男人嬉笑着把布玛往里挽，她只好半推半就着进了房间。里头可够乱的，床上横七竖八地堆了几件换洗衣服，浴室到卧室的过道里散落着一些喝剩的瓶瓶罐罐。布玛转了个圈的功夫就把房间逛完了，这么小的地方怎么住人？她暗忖着，和想象里经纪人的生活似乎不太一样。</p><p>“听说你在休假？”女人问道，撩起额前的刘海挂到耳后，卡卡罗特正舒服地窝在靠窗的单人沙发里，旁边的小圆茶几上放了两个杯子，他简单地泡了两杯红茶，伸手邀请布玛坐到茶几另一边的沙发上。</p><p>“是啊，把年假用完，做个短途旅游，你看，箱子都理好了。”男人指指电视机柜一角的行李箱。</p><p>“你上班的地方遭抢劫，听说了么？”女人并未接受他的好意，而是坐到沙发对面的床上，交叉起玉腿问道。</p><p>“当然，做梦也没想到！”卡卡罗特嘬了口茶，颇富正义感地皱起眉头，“一次抢劫就足够让拍卖行关门了！遭窃拍品的主人都已经上门问罪啦，也不巧，这两天小琪替我，中午就和我抱怨，催我快回去上班。话说回来，你就是来问我这些的？我以为你也是来提货的……”</p><p>“上午我已经去提了。”女人有心在话音里流露出几分歉意，从床上起身，踱步走到远离男人的另一端。卡卡罗特正要劝她多坐会儿，她却猛地一转身，抢先打断：</p><p>“我问你啊，认不认识一个叫贝吉塔的人。”</p><p>“好熟的名字……”男人叉起双手埋在浴袍里，想了一会儿。全没注意到布玛的脸色越发阴沉，她一手悄悄撩开风衣，握住腰后的手枪。</p><p>“对啦！”卡卡罗特大叫一声，布玛反被他吓了一跳。“不就是那天新闻里被警察打死的那个逃犯嘛！你问这干嘛？”</p><p>“哦、哦……没什么，我就问问……这两天新闻看多了，有些神经兮兮。”女人紧盯住他的脸看了几秒，随即叹了口气，搓着太阳穴，含含糊糊地说。“抱歉打扰了，我这么冒冒失失就跑来找你……”她说着离开了卧室，笨手笨脚地去开门。</p><p>“我还以为你是来找我约会呢，哈哈哈——”男人爽朗地大笑两声，为她开了门，“没事儿，以后还想我的话，打个电话就是了，你看我一个人住这里，也挺寂寞的。”</p><p>乐平要是也能说些动听的话就好了。布玛在心里气鼓鼓地想，不觉耳根有些发红。不如等卡卡罗特休假回来再找他，这么想着，女人又有些飘飘然了。</p><p>“哎呀我的箱子忘拿了！”门合上后，布玛脸上的桃红褪去一些，脑袋也跟着清醒几分。她只得再去敲那门。</p><p>“我以为你后悔了呢。”门开后，卡卡罗特帮她拎来箱子，又冲她眨眨眼。</p><p>多么讨人喜欢的眼睛啊！布玛心想，报以傻傻的一笑，从他手里接过箱子。她下了楼梯晕乎乎地回到自己车上，对于小琪接到的那通电话依然想不出个所以然来，便打算偷得浮生半日闲，去西都市中心闲逛一圈。红色博物馆的案子算是半结案状态，就这么暂时被布玛抛在脑后了。</p><p> </p><p>两周后，布玛满心欢喜地回来敲卡卡罗特的家门，却发现里面换了张面孔。房东告诉她那男人交完房租后就走人了，再也没回来过，时间恰好是布玛去拜访的那天，女人这才隐约感觉出了问题，赶紧打电话去拍卖行问小琪，对方却说卡卡罗特两周前突然递交辞呈不干了，刚好也是布玛去的那天！</p><p>不好！女人有些慌了神，卡卡罗特一定和那伙人有什么关系！布玛破天荒先验性地下了结论。但至于他究竟扮演什么角色，布玛一遍遍回想，乃至动用警力把这间屋子翻了个底朝天，都没得到任何线索。</p><p>无论乐平说什么都无法阻止这女人，她似乎已经走火入魔，被内心的不安折磨得夜不能寐，如果换做是个迟钝些的女人倒好了，可她是布玛，她要寻找那令她怀疑、令她着迷、令她恐惧的源头——女人的绿眸子飞快地在房间里的每一样东西上掠过，迅速和她记忆里的物件比对。万物间的关联，破解所有的巧合、阴谋，她要抓住那些无意间的漏洞、马脚——啊！她可是布玛！</p><p>她的目光落在床上、被挪动了位置的茶几上、单人沙发上、那两个茶杯上——她扑过去抓起茶杯仔细打量一番——不是！她又找了电视机、浴室的门、门把手、衣柜——她不顾其他警员在场，也无视当前住客的不满，飞奔过去拉开柜门，把里头的衣服一件件扔到床上——直到一件雪白的、扎眼的浴袍出现在她眼前。</p><p>布玛把浴袍从里到外来回翻了几次，发现一侧肩膀上有些没洗干净的、泛黄的污渍——对！她想起来了！那天她来找卡卡罗特的时候，那男人就穿了这件浴袍。她上下摸了摸，又披在身上——那时候其他警员以为她快疯了，她看起来似乎在笑，笑了几声后变成沮丧的表情。乐平见她右手搭在左肩上，比划着来回抚摸污渍的位置，那样子像是快哭出来了，说不清是因为难受，还是受了惊吓。</p><p>“如果我可以再快些……”女人还没说完便扑进男搭档怀里，乐平能感到她柔软的身子在瑟瑟发抖，正强忍着不哭出声来。整屋人盯着这位奇怪的女警探，一时间不知所措地陷入沉默当中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>西都逐步迈入夏日的时候，南半球的云泽湖面却已经冷得结成了冰，湖的一侧是条望下去没有底的公路，这一带十分空旷，偶尔会开过几辆大卡车装满原木送到毗邻的镇上拿去加工。7月30日这一天，冷飕飕的空气里却传来一支热情如火的歌——一辆红色敞篷法拉利欢畅地开在这条几乎无人的公路上，给云泽湖送来一位新访客，车里正在放一首灵歌爵士，Concha Buika的Se me hizo fácil，说它热情如火还欠了些，应该是热情如灵魂的颜色——红色法拉利疾驰而过的地方，似乎连冰都融化了。</p><p>Se me hizo facil （I found it easy）<br/>borrar de mi memoria （erase from my memory）<br/>a esa mujer a quien （the woman who）<br/>yo amaba tanto. （I loved so much.）</p><p>Se me hizo facil （I found it easy）<br/>borrar de mi este llanto （this out of my crying）<br/>ahora la olvido cada dia mas y mas. （I forget now every day more and more.）</p><p>La abandone （the leaves）<br/>porque me fue preciso, （because it was necessary,）<br/>asi abandono a la （well abandonment to）<br/>mujer que a mi me ofenda. （woman that offends me.）</p><p>Voy a buscar otro amor que （I'll get another love）<br/>me comprenda, este lo olvido. （I understand, that I forget.）<br/>cada dia mas y mas. （every day more and more.）</p><p>asi abandono a la （well abandonment to）<br/>mujer que a mi me ofenda. （woman that offends me.）<br/>Voy a buscar otro amor que （I'll get another love）<br/>me comprenda, este lo olvido. （I understand, that I forget.）<br/>cada dia mas y mas. （every day more and more.）</p><p>开车的人一头乱发在风中凌乱起舞，一手把着方向盘，另一手合着节拍敲打车身外壳，喉咙里不时随性低哼几声。被称作卡卡罗特的男人——其实只是一张出自基纽之手的脸皮，此时安然躺在副驾驶座位下的工具箱里，和几根闪闪发光的金条为伍。这张脸皮是按着达列斯的脸做出来的，不过没那么黑罢了。新访客自称卡卡罗特，据说从事一份神秘的高薪工作，刚刚搬到这一带来住，云泽湖附近有些经商的人同他打过交道，他们中的一些说卡卡罗特是个开朗爽快的人，也有一些说他精明狡猾、性情孤僻，甚至有部分来自孩童的传言，说他实际上是个来自外星球的魔术师。</p><p>至于贝吉塔这个名字——若要让贝吉塔自己立块碑，一定会在上面刻上“一位以死亡表演谢幕的天才魔术师”——已经从这个世界上被抹去、从国际刑警的黑名单上除名、从所有爱着他的人心中逃离，逃避所有法律、罪责、义务和良心对他可能施加的迫害——贝吉塔认为那是对自由的迫害，无论其来源是恨还是爱。也许唯一有些对不住的是教他这手戏法的人，那人前一次被同伙暗算，这一次又被自己的得意门生伤透了心。</p><p>当然，对他的幸存仍抱希望的两个人——基纽和布玛，是否想要复活这个死去的身份，则是不得而知的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>【Fin.】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>【参考资料】<br/>《十一罗汉》<br/>《两杆大烟枪》<br/>《X档案》 7x08 The Amazing Maleeni</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>